Wartime Letters
by 9LRCenturion
Summary: The story in which pilot Alfred F. Jones and professor Arthur Kirkland meet in London, and then proceed to write to each other from across Europe once Jones is sent to war. A World War II era collaboration by Wutaiflea and 9LRCenturion
1. Prologue

_This is the prologue to a colab of SA007 and myself. The main jest of this story, is that we will be following the letters sent between Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland during World War II. These are merely human, mortal Alfreds and Arthurs, with human names used. *puts this just to be safe, though I still don't get why you're supposed to warn about the names* So, enjoy, favorites and comments are greatly appreciated~_

_Hetalia, Alfred, Arthur, Mustangs, America, London, England, etc. all belong to their respective owners._

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones, an American air force pilot, strode into a London dance club late one Saturday evening, looking around curiously before catching the eye of a small blonde man across the room, who stared back for a few moments before muttering something and flicking the ashes of his cigarette into a small black tray. He replaced the smoke to his lips and looked back out over the dance floor, watching the cheerful servicemen dance with the just as joyful girls.<p>

The pilot thought for a moment, watching the dancers as well before starting to make his way across the room, once again garnering the attention of the vivid green eyes before they flickered back to the floor, accompanied by some more muttering and another drag of the cigarette.

"sup?" cheerfully greeted the American, leaning back against the wall. "How come you're not out there dancing?"

"Find me a girl that isn't already taken," The other drawled, flicking more ash off the end of his smoke while giving the other a glance, "Unless that's your way of asking..."

The tall American jumped, "Huh?

"My mistake, it's rather hard to tell when you Americans are flirting and when you aren't," The smaller said, "I've already been mistaken for a cross-dressing girl twice, and it's gotten a bit annoying." He put out his cigarette.

Alfred blinked before stepping away and looking up and down the smaller man's body with a frown. "Dude... I don't see it..."

"Neither do I," he replied. "I imagine the fuckers were either blind or drunk." He gave the other a look, "And I have yet to get your name."

"Alfred F. Jones!" he immediately answered brightly with a small salute.

"Another soldier here to fight the war?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"Totally!" Alfred replied proudly while leaning against the wall once more, cleaning off his glasses. "What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland," the Briton answered, offering his hand.

"Nice ta meet you!" the pilot greeted, firmly shaking the hand.

Arthur nodded before dropping his hand and looking back at the dance floor, "Waiting for your date?"

"Hmmm? Nah, I totally just came to see if I could find somebody to dance with... I only just arrived on base."

"From?"

"Brooklyn, New York."

"I should like to see New York one day..." Arthur hummed.

"You should totally come! It's a really awesome city!" the American bragged, dragging a chair around and plopping down on it. "Well, at least it is in the good parts."

Arthur raised a brow, "And the bad parts?"

"Not so good."

"Didn't think so," He sighed, fingering another cigarette before closing the case and tucking it into a pocket.

"You smoke a lot." Alfred bluntly pointed out.

"I've only had one today!" Arthur snapped.

"Dude, calm down..." the American said while raising an eyebrow.

The other shrugged, "Aren't you going to dance?"

"I dun see any girls to dance with."

"Who says it has to be a girl?" The blonde asked, standing up and waving to a handful of men dancing with each other due to the lack of women.

Alfred hesitantly glanced over in their direction, "It's kinda uncalled for where I'm from..."

"Well... suit yourself," Arthur mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"...Why, did ya wanna dance?" he asked, blinking down at the Brit.

"I thought to."

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked, hopping to his feet so quickly that he sent the chair clattering to the floor. "Come on!" and with these words, he held a hand out for the other's.

"You sure?" Arthur asked, taking his hand.

"Totally!" and with fingers closing around Arthur's, the pilot dragged him out onto the dance floor. "But I gotta warn you. I'm totally a hepcat and ya gotta be awesome at dancing to keep up with me."

"I'm positive you will be more than satisfied," the Briton smirked, standing in front of the American and setting his hand on his arm.

A slender eyebrow (much unlike the other's) rose. "Aerobatics?"

"Of course," Arthur replied, waiting for him to start the dance.

"This is gonna be awesome." Alfred stated, tilting his head for a moment, tapping his foot as he got into the rhythm of the song before swinging the smaller blonde out.

Arthur kept a strong hold on the soldier's hand as he swung out, ducking under the other's arm and spinning back in.

In time to the music, Alfred took Arthur by the hips and hefted him up over his shoulders, slinging him completely over and into a back-flip, reaching hands through his legs for his partner's arms to pull him back to the front.

The smaller blonde quickly took his hands, sliding through Alfred's legs before hopping right back up and falling into step with the dance again.

"You're actually pretty good!" Alfred hollered over the music whilst Jitterbugging.

Arthur answered with but a smirk, stepping away only to leap back in and propel himself over and around Alfred's shoulder and head, landing nimbly back in front of him.

Alfred's face broke out into a broad grin. "Dude... You're awesome!"

"Told you."

Alfred just grinned idiotically in response as he swung Arthur out before spinning him back into his arms.

The Briton laughed, allowing Alfred to pull him into a fast Lindy Hop.

"How'd ya get to be so good at dancin'?" the American hollered over the band.

Arthur chuckled, "Charming, young Americans make good teachers.

Alfred tilted his head curiously while transitioning back to the Jitterbug. "Do ya really get Americans in here that often?"

"London is a wonderful place to base and organize before shipping out to Europe, so yes, we get quite a few Americans here," Arthur explained.

"Ohh, I guess ya spend quite a bit o' time here then."

The Englishman shook his head, "Not as often as you think."

"Really?" he asked, honestly a bit surprised.

"I do have a job, you know," Arthur chuckled.

"What do ya do?"

Arthur led him over to the bar, "I teach. More specifically, I teach Ancient History...Rome and Egypt..."

"Really? That's awesome!" he cried, taking a seat.

"Don't flatter me, it's not nearly as impressive as being a soldier and fighting for your country," Arthur mumbled, flagging down the bartender.

Alfred beamed at that comment, "I'm totally a hero!"

Arthur huffed and ordered a rum over ice.

"What?" he asked defensively, getting himself a glass of bourbon.

"I suppose so..." Arthur sighed.

"What's wrong?"

The Englishman shook his head, sipping his rum, "Nothing."

"Somethin'~"

"Oh shush you," Arthur huffed, "How long are you here for, anyway?"

Alfred grumbled, taking a sip of his drink. "Just a couple o' weeks."

Arthur nodded, finishing off his rum and staring into the glass for a moment, "...how about a walk?"

The American blinked before glancing back at the dancing couples. "Sure, I guess a walk couldn't hurt..."

The blonde grinned and paid for the drinks, leading the pilot to the door, Alfred following closely behind as he zipped his bomber jacket up against the cold of the London street.

"So... tell me about yourself, Jones..."

...

Precisely two and a half weeks later found Alfred in full uniform dress, standing on the edge of the air field with Arthur, who he had promised to meet. The Englishman stared at his feet, biting his lip.

"So... I guess this is it then..." the pilot said slowly, only to be answered by a choking sound from Arthur.

Alfred looked up at him with a frown, eyebrows furrowing as he reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, dude..." he comforted, assuming that his new friend was worried about the war coming to London again. "I ain't gonna let anything reach this city!"

The Briton rubbed his cheek, "Be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful! Ya don't have ta worry about anything!" he declared with his signature charming grin.

Arthur stared up at him for a moment, before pushing the pilots arm aside and hugging him tight.

Alfred blinked in surprised before wrapping his arms firmly around Arthur. "Hey... it's gonna be ok, I'll take care of all of those damn Nazis and Zeros so ya dun have ta worry about them anymore, kay?" he promised, resting his cheek on the top of the smaller man's head, who nodded weakly. Alfred rubbed his friend's back, trying to comfort hm. "Everything's gonna be fine..." he sighed, shutting his eyes. "You're gonna write ta me, right?"

"Of course, all the time," Arthur assured, looking up at him.

Alfred smiled, pulling away from the hug, lips unconsciously brushing over Arthur's cheek. "Awesome. 'cause I'm holding ya up to that, so you'd better!"

Arthur nodded, dropping his arms.

Alfred reached out, grasping the other's arm. "Dude, cheer up.."

He nodded, quickly scrambling to apologize only to be interrupted by a call for the pilots to board.

Alfred looked over his shoulders at the waiting P-51 Mustangs before looking back at Arthur. "Umm.." he said, hesitantly.

"Don't, I'll- I'll see you soon," The blonde interrupted.

Alfred smiled a bit, stuffing his hand into a pocket. "Yeah, I'll see ya soon... Save a dance for me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll consider that a promise!" he said, giving Arthur's shoulder a final squeeze before turning for the planes.

Arthur watched him for a few moments before jolting and digging through his pockets for a pen and paper. Finding only an American dollar, he quickly scribbled a short poem on the back. He ran after the American, tugging on his pant leg, folding a locket into the dollar before holding it up to him.

Alfred looked down in surprise, having been looking down at something in his hand, quickly closing it. "Arthur!"

"Here, take this with you..." the Englishman said.

He took it, looking down at the folded up dollar. "Thanks..." he said, before hesitating and turning around, crouching down on the wing so that he was about eye-level with Kirkland. "Here..." he muttered, jutting out his hand, refusing to look directly at him.

Arthur blinked up at him, holding out his hand, "What...?"

Alfred shoved what had been in his hand into the Brit's, immediately standing and scrambling into the cockpit. "Just so you don't forget ta write!"

Arthur nodded, backing away from the plane, keeping his eyes on the American.

"Clear!" Alfred yelled out before bringing the engines of his Mustang roaring to life, taxiing to the runway once it had warmed up, glancing back at his friend as he went.

Arthur waved to him as he left, watching the plane until he couldn't any longer before lowering his gaze to the little silver cross that was attached to a long chain that Alfred always wore tangled with his dogtags.

...

**_Goodbyes are not forever._**

**_Goodbyes are not the end._**

**_They simply mean I'll miss you_**

**_Until we meet again!_**

**_~Author Unknown_**


	2. September, 1942

**September 5, 1942**

**Arthur,**

**Hey! It's Alfred the hero! How are you? Its only been a cople of days since I left but I forgot paper and had to find some so that I could write. I wish I could tell you where we're based right now but the commander said we're not allowed to and I guess they scan our letters before they ship out so it would be totally stupid of me to break the rules NOT that I would anyways! That would be totally unheroic!**

**There's not really much to do here. We do physical training and flight training most of the day and then just get to hang out for the rest of it. I've taken up learning mechanics about the planes though, so that I can take care of my own Mustang when I get her! There's a little cantina type place here on base. The guys go there all the time and dance with girls from the nearby town. I don't dance much anymore though, it totally just isn't the same after dancing with an awesome person like you! They just don't know how to dance! I haven't even seen any of them do airials yet!**

**guuuuuuh! Man! We totally should have come up with a code of some sort so that we can tell each other stuff that the scan reading people cant catch! Then I could tell you where I am and then we could maybe see each other. I mean, if I was totally anywhere even NEAR London. Ha ha! Just joking scanner dudes! I totally wouldn't do that!**

**Is it ok that I gave you my cross? I just thought that it might help you remember to write to me and stuff. There's talk about being shipped out towards Germany. Even talk about maybe stationing in Russia. I seriously hope that we don't, dude. I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of commies!**

**I should stop writing now so that it can be sent out with the post today. Hopefully this will reach you soon.**

**Stop worrying!**

**Airman Alfred F. Jones**

**P.S: Thanks for the things you gave me. I wear it all the time and keep the dollar in my coat.**

* * *

><p><em>12 September 1942<br>_

_Alfred,_

_It's wonderful to hear from you, I wasn't expecting a letter so soon. You must be nearby. I'm doing wonderful though, thank you. Just grading papers and visiting museums and libraries. I haven't been dancing either, not since that last night..._

_How do you like flying? I must admit, being up that high would terrify me...I much prefer the land and the sea. Sailing was always a hobby of mine, however, I don't really have the time anymore, nor the company. Would you like to go sailing when you get back? My brother has a boat..._

_How are the meals there? I hear the soldiers get chocolate in their rations. Save me some!_

_Yes, I wear it every day *scratches that out* Yes, it's quite alright, I did give you a locket after all. Russia would be better than Germany or Japan...I hope you don't go to the pacific. The letters would be even fewer._

_The classes are going well, I'm working those little brats to the bone, filling their minds with knowledge. Many of them plan to enlist when they are old enough, some even going into the Royal Air Force._

_Are you to be a bomber or a fighter? I don't know which is more dangerous, the thought of either scares me..._

_I made scones the other day...perhaps I should send some. And I've been knitting a scarf...would you like it? I shall send it anyway, along with some socks. It's supposed to be cold way up high, isn't it?_

_I don't think I could stop worrying if I tried,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. I've enclosed the scones and scarf in a package. Along with some socks._

_**"True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation." George Washington**_

* * *

><p><strong>September 20, 1942<strong>

**Arthur,**

**Hey! It's Alfred again! But you probably knew that.**

**Why wouldn't I write to you right away? I told you that I would right *scribbled out* write to you and that I wanted you to write to me so I did! Besides, letters will go faster NOW than they will send LATER. Not that I'm close to London or anything. I'm TOTALLY far away from it.**

**That's awesome that you're doing good though! Alot better than being sick! Or hungry! I hate being hungry. It is one of the worst feelings to get! Are you visiting the museums and librarys for your job, or for fun? Are there any military museums there? You should show some to me when I come back.**

**Flying is awesome! There's nothing like it! I've always wanted to fly and finaly getting to do it is like.. its like eating your favorite food for the first time! Its amazing! You should totally try it sometime! I don't think I could ever live without it again! You should at least try it! I'll take you up when I get back so you don't have to be afraid! Ive never really been sailing for fun before. But ill totally go with you when I come back! That sounds amazing! Which brother is it that has the boat? **

**The foods obviously not the best ive ever had, but it's a lot better than I thought it would be! We don't get enough though. I'm totally always hungry still. SURE! Im sending you my chocolate with this letter. I hope it doesn't melt! Or if it does, you can totally lick it off the letter. I just hope it doesn't smear the ink.**

**Id rather go to Germany. I cant fight the commies in Russia, but I sure as hell can in Germany! I really don't want to go to the pacific either! You hear nothing but horror stories about it from the men that have been there! And yeah, I don't want there to be less letters either.**

**Don't work your students TO hard! You don't want to be the mean teacher that all of them hate! I had one like that. The fellows and I sort of… did stuff to him because of it. And I still don't regret it! But that's good for them for wanting to inlist! I think. Yes. It's totally a good thing.**

**I WAS going to be a fighter pilot with my own Mustang… but they needed more men for the B-17s, so I volunteered myself to them.. they're still neat planes, just not as awesome as the P-51s… I was looking forward to some dogfights… but whatever, it'll be fine dude.**

**You made me a scarf? And scones? You're totally awesome! Nobodys ever made me something before! I'm going to wear it all the time when its cold and when im flying. The other guys are jealous to! THANKS! And the scones were hard *heavily scribbled/scratched out* delicious! You should send some again someday! They really filled me up! And I already have holes in my socks, so its awesome that you send me socks! Thanks!**

**I drew a picture of the B-17 that I'm learning how to pilot on the back of this paper. Did you know that it's also called a flying fortress? It's because it's so BIG! I also wrote in all of the stations in it so that when I tell you about flying it and where I'm at, youl'll know where that is!**

**Worrying is bad for you! You're going to go old faster from it!**

**Airman Alfred F. Jones  
><strong>

**PS: I really like the poem you wrote on the dollar. And the George Washington thing you wrote last time. They always give me things to think about while flying. Thanks! *sketch of an American flag and (not quite accurate) Union Jack***

* * *

><p><em>27 September 1942<em>

_Alfred,_

I have half a mind to correct the spelling and grammar in your letter and send it back... *scratched out*

I suppose I thought you wouldn't have time to write me, but I'm glad you do. Even if your handwriting is atrocious. It's nice though, to get post from you every week. Not quite the same as meeting up in a pub every few nights, but I'll take what I can get.

I am visiting the museums for research and for my own amusement. I took my students to the British Museum so they could further understand the subject matter, we were studying the Ancient Egypt at the time and there was a mummy exhibit. Did you know the museum was opened in 1753, before the American Revolution?

Yes, there are some Military Museums here, one being the Imperial War Museum. It opened in 1917 and primarily focuses on the Great War. I imagine when this war concludes there will be exhibits of it so the children can look back and see what we went through, much like we look back and see what our fathers and grandfathers went through...

Oh to fly, I can't imagine really. What does the world look like so far below? It must be beautiful, being up so high in that beautiful blue. Is England gray and cloudy way up there, too? It is Patrick that has the boat, I remember taking Peter and Fiona out before the war, I can barely remember how happy he was...

I DIDN'T MEAN IT! KEEP YOUR CHOCOLATE!

I shall work those little wankers as hard as I need to as to ensure that they pass the exams and graduate.

Isn't it more dangerous to be a bomber though? That is what you are now, right? Be careful...

I'm very glad you like them. Is it terribly cold up there in the planes? I can make lemon curd too, but I'm afraid it would spoil on the way...how about some preserves? And more scones of course. You're welcome, love *heavily scribbled out* Jones.

That is a rather impressive drawing. Do you understand how it works? I'm honestly rather flabbergasted...

Then I shall grow old happily, knowing I can worry for you and your safety,

Arthur Kirkland

P.S. Oh? I'll ensure to include them in every letter. *sketch of an accurate Union Jack and American Flag*

_**"When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return." ~Leonardo Da Vinci**_


	3. October 2, 1942

_We've decided to begin making each letter it's own chapter. So please, enjoy~ Every watch, comment, and favourite is highly appreciated ^^_

_Note: Somebody was kind enough to point out in a comment that such phrases as 'dude' and 'totally' wouldn't have been used quite so much, if at all in this era. But we're still having Alfred do so since, in Hetalia, during WWII, he still uses such phrases~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>October 2, 1942<strong>

**Arthur,  
><strong>

**It's me again! But you totally knew that unless you have somebodyelse here that yo are ****riting ****writing to. **

**My handwriting is totally nice! Not all awesome and curly and pretty like yours but totally awesome and hero like! I totally wish we could meat up in a bar or something. We have one here on base. I wonder if they'll let people from London come in. I'm totally gonna ask! Because that would be awesome!**

**The Egypt museum opened before the Revolution? But that was ages ago! How many mummys did they have back then? We should totally go there someday when I come back! And the military ones to! I think my grandpa was in the great war, I remember hearing stories about it from my dad before he died. Was your grandpa in the great war? When they open up the museums for this war there's totally going to be pictures and stories about me in them! I'm totally going to be one of the heros that everybody talks about and kids want to be like! You'll see! I'll make general. No! I'm totally gonna become general OF the air force! Just watch! **

**Flying is awesome! I'm totally going to take you when I get back. I'll have my own plane by then and we'll go. it's actually blue in England once you get up in the sky! But it totally depends on what altitude that you're flying at. We practice a lot of stealth flying though and that means we go up above the cloud cover. That's really all that makes London gray and wet. Above the clouds it's a really nice blue, like what the ocean looks like in pictures. We were practicing the other day and we flew over a pond… I think the british dude I was flying with said that its called a lock? But it was really butiful and green. It reminded me a lot of your eyes *viciously scribbled out* ((still readable)) it was nice to look at. Patrick is your brother in… Scotland right? Or is that Ireland? You have to many brothers.**

**Heres another candy bar! I ate half of it though. But you like them more than I do. I totally like the ice cream they bring better. Its really good. Do you have it that often? Whats your favorite flavor? I really like the strawberry because its almost the only time we get to taste strawberries anymore. Do you like strawberries? Theyre one of my favorite foods. But I totally like burgers and fries better.**

**Yep! I'm in a bomber now! Its not as awesome as flying in a mustang. I was rally looking forward to getting to be a fighter pilot… but the bombers awesome to! We get to go on more important missions this way! And don't worry about the safety of it. I AM in a fortress after all!**

**It depends on when your flying! Right now it gets cold because its usually pretty cold out. But it can get really hot to because we're up there with the sun. your scarf keeps me warm though. A lot of the guys are jealous!** **You're totally awesome! PRESERVES? LIKE JAM? PLEASE!**

**I know how a lot of it works! But I don't know everything about it yet. This plane is still new to me. and we're all trying out different stations in it still, but it's looking like I'm going to be a squadron leader and a pilot! Isn't that awesome! And I'm the youngest guy here to!**

**Don't get to old before I get back old man!**

**Your hero,**

**Airman Alfred F. Jones**

**PS: here is a carving of a Mustang that I made when I'm not training. Its hard to sleep at night so I made this for you. Also, there's a picture of me and the dudes I bunk with. Their names are Matt, David, and Steve. One of the guys on base has a camera and goes around taking pictures of everybody so as to send pictures back to his girl. He gave me this one. Im going to have another for you next letter.**

****A.F.J.**  
><strong>


	4. 8 October 1942

_8 October 1942_

_Alfred,_

_No, you are the only person I'm writing, well, I have a friend (read: enemy) in France I write to, he's a chef._

_Your handwriting is messy, but ledgible at least, despite all the spelling and grammatical errors. That would be splendid, do tell me if I can. Do they dance? Is there even a band, or gramaphones? I've discovered a song that I'm rather disappointed I didn't find before, it's funny...the Germans were rather fond of it until they found out about it's jewish origins...then it was promptly banned. Bei Mir Bist Du Schon is the name. Have you heard it? I should like to dance with you to it one day._

_Not the Egypt Museum, Jones, the British Museum. There's no such thing as the Egypt Museum in London. I don't imagine they had that many. All the mummys have been discovered rather recently as it were._

_We will, the Imperial War Museum too. Yes, he died. I'm sure we will see plenty of stories and pictures of you- Alfred...if you become General...then...you'd be gone longer..._

_To think, blue skies over England. That must be a sight._

_A loch, actually. Just pronounced like lock. It's Gaelic, the old language. The man you were speaking to is probably Scottish, or perhaps Irish, though I doubt it, considering those cowards are neutral. My eyes, hm? No, Angus lives in Scotland. Patrick lives in Ireland. I know I do, I have a sister as well._

_Another one? Thank you...and don't eat too much Ice Cream, you'll get fat. I've never had Ice Cream, though, I've seen it around, well I used to. Is it good? It's supposed to be terribly sweet, right? I love strawberries. Grandmum had a strawberry patch behind her cottage in the north. She would always make us pastries with them._

_A fortress in the bloody sky isn't THAT safe..._

_I'm glad you like it. Just tell me when that one is getting ratty, and I'll make you another. I'll be sure to enclose the preserves in a package._

_Does that mean you're in charge of everyone else's safety? A rather suitable role for you, I think...just be careful. I won't forgive you if you hurt yourself._

_I'm overlooking that old man comment for your safety._

_Your dear friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. You look like you've gotten taller...and the plane is fun. I put it on my desk, the student's love it. I'll look forward to the new picture._

_**May flowers always line your path and sunshine light your day.**_

_**May songbirds serenade you every step along the way.**_

_**May a rainbow run beside you in a sky that's always blue.**_

_**And may happiness fill your heart each day your whole life through.**_

_**~Irish Blessing**_


	5. October 15, 1942

_You'll be pleased to know that we've decided to begin trying to post a letter a day~ And thank you for all of your comments/watches/ and favorites, we really appreciate it and it keeps us writing ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>October 15, 1942<strong>

**Arthur,**

**Really? You know sombody from france? I dont really like france. Theyre all snobs and just want to grope you. I knew this one french dude once. He kept trying to grab me THERE and i totally didnt like it! Youre the only person i write to to.**

**I dont make spelling mistakes! And my grammar is awesome! I asked my commander today and he said that we cant have any visitors. That upset me because i really badly want to see you again. They have a gramaphone here, but we dont get to play our own records. Not that we have our own records anyways. But i got a new one the other day when i walked into the city near by to send off my last like to dance to that song with you. Is it a swing song? We'll totally dance to it when i get back!**

**O. we should go to that museum though. I want to see a mummy someday. Do you? I wonder what it would be like to be a mummy. Would you want to be mummyfied when you die? I dont want to think about you dieing though. But I think it would be cool to be turned into a mummy before being burried! But if i become general, I can still come see you. I dont think it would keep me away longer. I hope they'll let me come back to London before he end of the war. I think they ship us straight back to America and i dont know how soon id get to come back to see you afterwards. Id have to get a job and earn it still.**

**Really? Dude. You totally know a lot of stuff. Can you speak Gaelic? He said that he's Scottish. I guess me and him are going to be flying together alot. *something heavily scribbled out* Yep because they were a pretty *scribbled out* really green like your eyes. Where does your sister live? Your family is so scatterd dude! They live all over the place! I wonder if I have any brothers or sisters.**

**Icecream is awesome! And i wont get fat! I totally balance my meals! How have you not had icecream? Its like even better then burgers almost! But not totally. Im totally going to take you out to a soda fountain when i get back! You should totally come to America after the war! There's this awesome place in Brooklyn that i want to take you! I think youd like it! Really? I knew this older lady when i was a kid who lived near the orphanage. Id usualy go there after school and help her with her garden and shed give me things like berries and ice cream!**

**It IS safe! And awesome! I AM the pilot! So i keep us all safe!**

**Dude! Im keeping totally good care of it! Im not going to let it get ratty! Its totally one of my most prized possesions. *scratches out last sentence***

**Yep! I'm in charge of their saftey! You think so? Dont worry! I have to be careful in order to keep everybodyelse safe so I wont hurt myself!**

**The hero,**

**Airman Alfred F. Jones**

**PS. You think so? My uniform pants totally keep getting shorter on me! The captain got mad at me because of it!**

**PPS. Hey, Artie? How come you're always so worried about my saftey and stuff?**


	6. 26 October, 1942  November 1, 1942

_This is a special chapter, so it will contain three letters in it. To make sense of it, the final two crossed each other in the mail, so though the last may have been written at an earlier date than the second, it's in the order of...*blanks on how to word it* *running on no sleep* If you don't get it, just comment your question or saying that you don't understand and I'll try to explain it better~_

_Once more, thank you so much for all of your kind comments and favourites :)_

* * *

><p><em>26 October 1942<em>

_Alfred,_

_I'm terribly sorry I took a little longer to reply, I've been busy and have had much on my mind lately. I found it difficult to sit down and organize my thoughts enough to write...but regardless, I'm very happy to hear your doing well._

_That's really a pity, I would have liked to come and see you. Yes, it's kind of a swing song, you can easily dance to it._

_I've actually seen a few mummy's. They are peculiar things, all dry and shriveled up. I've learned how they are made too, it's a horribly interesting process, one that I don't think I would ever want any part of. They are rather ugly things, but at the same time, endlessly facinating._

_I can speak some Gaelic. Not as much as my brothers and sister though. My sister lives in Northern Ireland with her husband. I also have a cousin in Hong Kong. We aren't really a close knit family, I must admit. You don't know? I should like to imagine you do. You would make a fine older brother, I think._

_I think I would like America. The land of oppurtunity, as it were? Not at all ravaged by war. It must be so peaceful there...I wonder if it's anything like England...it must be right? Only bigger, such wide open spaces there. Where have you lived in America? What's your favorite place?_

_Stay safe,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. Yes, I think you'll tower over me when you come home *scratched out* back. Shall I make you new trousers? *clearly teasing*_

_P.P.S I'M NOT! WELL I AM, BUT IT'S ONLY NATURAL THAT I WORRY! ...OH SHUT IT! *illegible*_

_**Angels can fly because they carry no burdens.**_

**...**

**November 1, 1942**

**Arthur,**

**It's totally fine! They've totally started pushing us harder in training so I havent had much time to write either! I was totally getting worried that you were getting bored of writing to me though and werent gonna send me another letter so i'm really glad that you did!**

**Awesome! I look forward to hearing the song!  
><strong>

**You have? Ive never gotten the chance to see one but i really want to. Can you imagine all the history they make up? Or how old they are! Do they look human at all still? Or like aliens? Are all of the bones still in it? Don't they stick a rod or stick or somthing up their noses and mix around the brains and make them all run out?**

**THAT'S AWESOME! I can only speak American. Oh, I know a few words in German and Russian to. And some Italian. But those are only a couple words. You have a cousin in china to? Wow. There are alot of you! No, i dont know. Dad died when I was a little kid and I don't know if my mother is alive or not still. So they sent me to the orphanage! You think i would? I guess I kind of am. I used to take care of all of the younger kids there so i guess I sort of DO have a lot of little brothers and sisters!**

**Dude! You'd totally LOVE America! It's the best country ever! Not that I dont like England but America is totaly the best! It's realy beautiful, and the sky is almost always blue! I've really only been to New York. I joined the military on my 18th birthday and was going to do some traveling around the country when i got out or hopefully during it! My favorite place though is this little spot by the docks in Brooklyn. Id really like to take you there someday!**

**I'm totally always safe!**

**Airman Alfred F. Jones  
><strong>

**PS. I totally already am taller than you!**

**PPS. What was that? I totally couldnt read your handwriting!**

**…..**

*Found by a certain visiting Frenchman and sent*  
>*Crosses Alfred's November 1 letter in the mail*<p>

_28 October 1942_

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_I don't intend to send this...I don't even know why I'm writing it. To clear my head, perhaps, I don't rightly know. It's absurd really, to care and worry so much for someone you hardly know, perhaps it's because I hardly know you that I care and worry. I care because I can't help but to do so, and I worry, because I'm scared I may not get the chance to know you. To find out more about you. Is that odd at all? Perhaps so._

_It's rather ridiculous really, you're technically aren't even at war now, only training, and I'm terrified I might not get another letter from you. That something may happen to you. I imagine I'll be a right mess when you actually do ship out to Germany. I say Germany, because I utterly refuse to acknowlodge the idea that you may go to the Pacific. That's too far. Too much could happen. My cousin tells me of all the atrocities that happen there...I wonder if it's as bad in europe._

_I've heard rumors. Things so terrible I cannot put them to paper..._

_I'm horribly scared for you, and I have as suspicion as to why...only...I don't want to admit it...would you speak to me if you knew?_

_You mention my eyes in your letters. But you know, I find your's much more beautiful. A blue, I've never seen before. I fancy that's the color of the sky, so far above the clouds. A blue that I only get glimpses of on those rare sunny days, those days remind me of you. I've met americans before. Charming blondes with sparkling blue eyes, like you...but only you have ever just embodied that American spirit I hear so much about. I think, if America were a person, it would be you. Likewise, if you were a country, you would be America._

_I find...I am terribly drawn to that american spirit. That drive to be so exceptional, that pride and that complete and utter freedom. And I feel it is something I will never have as my own, as much as I want it. There is something so new and fresh about you Americans, that something that I am so utterly attracted to, and you just personify that idea. That american way. Like it's all bottled up inside you, and I just want to take it and keep it. Not from you. Never from you. I just want it._

_It's strange, I don't feel torn between my love for America and my pride for England. Only, terribly confused, but at the same time content and scared that I may lose that vision I have of you. I don't want to lose that, but is it really mine to lose if I don't even have it?_

_Do you see how scattered my thoughts are?_

_I shall lock this letter in the drawer and forget about it. Maybe one day, years from now I'll find it again and laugh at how silly I was to think like this. But for now, I'm quickly growing to love you. More than any friend has a right to and I'm such a stupid fool I can't tell you._

_With foolish, unfounded love,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_**"A mighty pain to love it is, **_

_**And 'tis a pain that pain to miss; **_

_**But of all pains, the greatest pain **_

_**It is to love, but love in vain." **_

— _**Abraham Cowley**_


	7. November 5, 1942  19 November, 1942

**November 5, 1942**

**Arthur,  
><strong>

**Sorry it took me so long to reply, dude. I was just kind of in shock. If you didn't mean to send it, how come you actualy did? I dont think its stupid to worry about somebody you dont know well. I worry about you all the time. And youll totally get to know me! We write all the time, dont we? And im going to come see you as soon as the war is over!  
><strong>

**Dont worry dude, you're always going to get letters from me! No matter what! I carry the ones you send me folded up inside my pocket all the time! And dont worry about me being shipped out! The sooner im shipped out, the sooner I'll get to come and see you!**

**I've heard stories from the guys that have already shipped out and come back. The stories are scarry, but there are more heroic stories than that. The stories of helping people. That's what leads me on.**

**You've never really seen the blue sky before? I dont think it's that foggy in England all the time. You think of me when you see the sky though? And of my eyes alot? i reallythink your eyesare more pretty though. *Hardly legibly scrawled sentence* I'm really what you think America would be like if it were a human? Thanks! I've never gotten such a compliment before!**

**Dude... do you like me for me though... or because I remind you of America? What do you mean? You totally have freedom! I'm glad you sent this letter instead of keeping it locked away. I wouldnt have wanted to not never know this.**

**Your hero,**

**Alfred**

**…**...

(Crosses over Alfred's November 1 letter in the previous chapter)

_9 November 1942_

_Alfred,_

_No, I would never get bored of writing to you. Not ever. I thoroughly enjoy recieving letters from you, too. It's something to look forward to._

_They don't particularly look human at all really...the skin and hair were are all still there...it's quite strange. As if they've been dehydrated completely. Yes, I do believe they do._

_I know some italian and french as well. That's kind of you to take care of the younger children, always the hero aren't you? You are an incredible person, Alfred. I'm glad to call myself your friend._

_Only New York? Well, I suppose that means you and I can discover the rest of America together then. What's that spot in Brooklyn like? I'd like to go someday. Kind of like how I would show you London, all my favorite places..._

_When IS your birthday anyway?_

_Cautiously optimistic,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. It was nothing!_

_**My soul is in the sky. ~William Shakespeare**_

..._.._

_19 November 1942  
>Alfred,<em>

_Right um..*scribbles*.I..*scratches*.how did you get that letter? I didn't send it..*ink blots*.I locked it in the drawer..oh god and now you know everything...*more scribbles*..you'll come and see me still? Even after...all I said?_

_The sooner your shipped out the sooner you come home *scratched out* back? I know...god I know...but...I'm terrified something will happen in between then...I'm so terribly afraid. I get nightmares of things that could happen to you...*blacked out*_

_Of helping people...can't you stay here and help people? Must you really go to Europe or Japan? Put yourself in a direct line of fire? You're strong, Alfred, but you aren't indestructible, and...I still want to dance with you...*scribbled out*_

_I've seen blue sky, of course, only not that often. I do think of you when I see the sky, I imagine the only decent thing coming of this war is you get the chance to fly. To live out a dream of yours, right? Everytime I see a shade of blue, I think of your eyes...but I can never find that shade...as though that particular color has been taken from the palette. I could go on and on about the beauty of that color...*scribbles out furiously*_

_You haven't I find that so surprising...you could be...America's poster boy. Like a younger Uncle Sam. Without the sideburns._

_Alfred, no matter how much you adore a country...it can never love you back and it can never dance with you, that's what makes you so superior. I like you for you. For you, for your endless optimism, for those broad smiles and that big heart that wants nothing more than to help as may people as you possibly could._

_I suppose I should thank whomever found and sent this letter...I would have never had the courage and you would have never known...even now...I dont think you really do understand what I mean..._

_Arthur_

_**Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation. ~Kahlil Gibran  
><strong>_


	8. November 27, 1942

**November 27, 1942 **

**Arthur,  
><strong>

**Sorry it took me a totally long time to write back. We're getting ready to ship out again. I cant tell you where they are or arent sending us though. I could totally be put in jail for that. You better not get bored beause id keep sending you letters anyways.  
><strong>

**They remind me of my collection when I was a kid! I used to find dead lizards and frogs and stuff that had set out in the sun to long and gotten all dried out. I used to keep them in my little box under my bed, but then Mrs. Byrnes found the box and made me throw them out! When we think of mummys we always think of the farohs and royalty. But do you think there are some just common people that were mumified in museums? Or soliders like me? I thik id want to be mumified just so that hundreds of years from now people can go to museums and see me and know the story of how America (and england) fought the Nazis and Zeros!  
><strong>

**I totally am the hero! And I totally wasn't going to let them suffer so of course I took care of the other kids! Dude im totally glad youre my friend to. You're pretty awesome yourself.**

**We totally can! I really want to go west and see what its like. I guess it's a lot different than the east coast. Its this spot that I have down by the docks. But its an old spot from the 1800's that I think everybody forgot about. I like to go into the old warehouse that's down there and explore. I even have a fort in there! And theres a real nice swimming place right by it. Ill totally take you swimming there! And then theres a place I want to take you that I know you would like. I went there once on accident but I can find it again. It was a little garden full of flowers and trees and little metal two person tables in it and it was right next to a Victorian looking place that I guess is a tea hosue. What is that? Is it like a restaurant where they serve tea? Or a tea factory? Whats your favorite places in London like?  
><strong>

**My birthday is totally the best day ever! July 4! Independence day!**

**Dude, your second letter is totally hard to read. But im doing my best to read it! I don't know, I thought you sent it! And of course I'll totally come and see you! Why wouldn't i?**

**Stop worrying dude! I'll totally end the war soon so that you can stop worrying. And nothings going to happen to me! you have nightmares? Drink some warm milk before bed and listen to music while trying to fall asleep! That helps me when I have nightmares out here. *scribbled out* I think that helps because heros totally don't get nightmares and I totally am a hero so I totally don't have bad dreams.**

**Ive gotta be out here. This is how I will best help people. The commander says that im one of the best pilots hes ever seen, especially for my age. If im not out here, what would I be doing? I know nothing about medical stuff. And we have women in the factories making our parts so that all the dudes can fight. Im better off out here where I can protect you *scribbled out* people and keeping them from getting to London. and America. And nothing's goin to keep me from dancing with you!**

**I'm glad that I can fly! I always wanted to and now I can! I really like it. There's only one other thing like it. *rest of the paragraph is heavily inked out with a black pen* Ops, I totally spilled paint on it!**

**Younger Uncle Sam without sideburns! I like that! Ha ha! Unless you want me to grow sideburns then I will! *Obviously joking..or is he?*  
><strong>

**Dude, I totally don't know how to reply to that. Thank you. People totally usually just mock me because of all that. Nobodys ever said that it's a good thing like you did before! They always say I have to be more serious and reasonable. Thanks!**

**What do you mean you doing think I understand what you mean?**

**AND STOP WORRYING DUDE! I can totally see your hair turning gray from here!**

**Airman First Class Alfred F. Jones**

**I was totally promoted!**

**PS. I heard this song yesterday and I remember when it came out when I was 13. It made me think of you. I think its called 'They cant take that away from me'. the words made me think of you. 'The way you wear your hat the way you sip your tea (because you totally like tea) the memory of all that. No they cant take that away from me' and it totally made m think of yo and yeah. *scrawled messily and smeared a bit***

**PPS. Yousaid in your letter beforethat you didn't mean to send that youdidnt want to lose it but donteven have it. What exactly is it?  
><strong>


	9. 3 December, 1942

Again, thank you sooo much to all of the comments and faves we've been receiving, we really appreciate it ^^ And I apologize to everybody that's waiting for a new chapter for 'The Great Cosplay Debate', I'll try to get another one out soon, but I've been being smothered in schoolwork at the moment

* * *

><p><em>3 December 1942<em>  
><em>Alfred,<em>

_No, don't apologize. I understand you won't always have time to write back. What about when you get there? Could you tell me where you are then? Or could you tell me where you were? I would never get bored of your letters. I keep them all in a small box in my desk._

_That's...rather disturbing actually..._

_Common people? Well I don't know really...I'm sure there are. Oh no. No, you don't want to be mummified, Jones. Not at all. The results of the process are...hideous..._

_I'm sure it is so very different. Someone forgot about real estate in New York? That's all well and good Alfred, but...I don't know how to swim. A tea house? Really? Oh um, a tea house is an establishment that sell tea, and biscuits and other knik knacks as well as double as a cafe of sorts. And it have a garden? How utterly charming._

_My favorite place in London, well that's a rather difficult question to answer isn't it? There are so many places I like, but I think my favorite is my garden. You remember it don't you? The one with the roses?_

_How fitting. Independence Day._

_I'm terribly sorry about the messing handwriting in that last letter. I was a tad flustered when I wrote it._

_You'll end the war? All by yourself? I've tried those remedys, well, not the music one. I'll play music tonight and see if it helps. No. Far to brave to be plagued by nightmares aren't you? I hope you are getting good rest wherever you are..._

_I suppose you're right...only I wish you weren't as well. So that then you wouldn't be there...but here, and safe. I know. And I shall look forward to that dance, so don't you dare do something stupid._

_What was the other thing? I can't think if anything that would compare to flying. What freedom you must have..._

_No! No sideburns, love! You look perfectly fine without them!_

_Then they are fools. Those traits and those qualities are what make you the fine hero you are._

_Nevermind, you can disregard that. I wasn't of right mind when I wrote it..._

_By the way, how are your mates doing?_

_Oh belt it you bloody tosser! My hair is not going grey!_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Congratulations on your promotion._

_P.S. Oh, I know that song...thank you._

_P.P.S Um nothing *scribbled* it's really nothing! Don't pay it any mind at all, I was rambling!_

_Also...you didn't send that photograph...did you forget?_

**_Missing someone gets easier every day because even though it's one day further from the last time you saw each other, it's one day closer to the next time you will._**  
><strong><em>- Author Unknown<em>**


	10. December 15, 1942

**December 15, 1942**

**Arthur,  
><strong>

**Sorry dude, they had to forward the letter to me so it took longer than usual for me to get it. I totally wish I could tell you but they said that we cant until after the war. Im glad you keep all of my letters though!  
><strong>

**Why is it disturbing? Didnt you ever collects bugs and animals and rocks and nests and eggs and stuff when you were a kid? Or did you just sit around… I dont know… sewing or somthing all day?  
><strong>

**Why not? We need sombody to be around trillions of years from now to show them what it was like! wouldn't it be awesome to be able to go back in time and see history? I wish I could do that. Maybe even change some stuff. Or not. I don't know.  
><strong>

**Theres totally alot of abandond places in New York! Especialy warehouses. You can't swim? I'll totally teach you then! Don't worry, ill hold onto you and wont let you drown. I still don't get why you british dudes call cookies biscuits… its totally confusing. But if you want ill totally take you to the teahouse! I wonder if it has burgers… dude, I could totally kill for a burger and shake right now!  
><strong>

**Of course I remember your garden! It was very nice, thank you for letting me come to your house for dinner that time! Your food was *something scrawled out* really good! You should cook for me again someday. that's my charge for being your hero! Dinner! I really like roses. They are my favorite flower. What is yours?  
><strong>

**Yep! I totally love my birthday!**

**I totally will! I need to keep anybody else from dying! Listen to Vera Lyn's music… every time I hear well meet again I think of coming back from the war to you. But don't play the radio. If they have any war updates itll totally just upset you and keep you from sleeping and I want you to sleep because they say its bad for the body if you don't get enough sleep and that you'll die sooner because of that and I don't ant you to die sooner or later or ever. *last two words crossed out*  
><strong>

**Dude, if it wasn't for the war…. I wouldn't have met you.**

*written in very tight, small letters and smeared a bit* **theonly thingbetterthan flyingwasbeing withyou**

**Aww, come on dude! I've already started growing the sideburns, just for you! And the long Uncle Sam beard!  
><strong>

**So you think Im a hero?**

**Tell me what you meant, pleassse?  
><strong>

**They're doing fine. They asked if you can make them svarves to but I told them no because you'll just make them for me and they arent awesome enough to get special things from you. And they sort of think…uhh..thatyourachick  
><strong>

**Its going to go gray if you keep worrying! HA! You totally spelled a word wrong! Its GRAY not grey!**

**Your hero,**

**A1C Alfred F. Jones**

**THANKS! ***a drawing of what his new uniform patch looks like***  
><strong>

**PS. You can have it…**

**PPS. It totally hadnt been developed yet. But here it is! ***Sends a picture of himself in his uniform, cap crooked to match the charming grin on his face, dog tags and locket obviously hanging down outside of his shirt, eyes sparkling even from the photograph.*

**PPPS. Since you send me quotes I will send you quotes of things the dudes here say.**

_"**Jones! Did did you eat my portions again! You stupid fat American! I'm going to get you in your sleep!" I thought you would find that funny. that's the scotish dude I fly with. His name is Marcus. But I call him Lock*crossed out* Loch**_


	11. 22 December, 1942

_22 December 1942_

_Alfred,_

_It's almost Christmas you know...I hope you get this letter beforehand. Though, I doubt you will. I decorated. A small tree tucked away near the fireplace and some wreathes. My brothers and I decided to go to mums for Christmas. They're in the background decorating as I write this. _*scribbles and crinkled paper*_ -sorry, Angus came over and tried to read the letter, the sod._

_No, I never collected dead animals as a child. THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH STAYING IN AND SEWING WITH YOUR MOTHER AND SISTER! YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! IT'S BECAUSE I STAYED IN AND SEWED THAT YOU HAVE A SCARF TO KEEP YOU WARM!_

_No...we have photographs for that, love. We don't need mummy's for that anymore. Time travel? An interesting thought, but a tad dangerous don't you think?_

_Why are they abandoned? And on that note, if they are abandoned, why aren't they scrapped for metal? You'll teach me to swim? Is the water clean in New York? I would like for you to teach me though._

_We call them biscuits because that's what they are._

_If you like my cooking you would love mum's. I'll ask her if she could bake some biscuits for you that I can send along with some other treats and your present. My favorite flower is also the rose, but I prefer red._

_Jones, who DOESN'T love their birthday?_

_Vera Lynn? I do. All the time. I shall still listen to the radio, as well. I want to hear the updates, and I want to know what's going on. His Majesty has been giving more and more speeches as of late. I remember when he used to stammer so much, he's gotten better and he gives us hope. Hope and the motivation to keep going and persevere._

_Is...that the only thing better than flying? Nothing else?_

_Oh, no, shave them off you bloody idiot. You don't need them! You look perfectly handsome without them!_

_Oh belt it._

_In time, perhaps I will. But for now...I can't._

_...they think I am a woman? Alfred if you weren't hundreds of miles away right now I would throttle you. A WOMAN? Do they think I'm your mum? You bloody wanker, I have half a mind not to even bother giving you a gift!_

_It's GREY, you fool. English was my country's language first, you Americans are the ones spelling it wrong!_

_Happy Christmas,_  
><em>Arthur Kirkland<em>

_P.S. Have it? Have what?_

_P.P.S How absolutely handsome you are. Even mum thinks so. And Fiona demands a dance when you come back. *clearly amused* Really though, it's a charming picture. I see you're even wearing the locket I gave you._

_Merry Christmas, darling. I hope that next year I'll see you here, playing pranks with my brothers and dancing with Fiona, and helping mum cook._

*a care package including new, clean, clothes, another scarf, toothpaste, biscuits, candy, an envelope of photographs of Arthur and his brothers and sister, and a Captain America comic book arrives with the letter*

**_This is the message of Christmas: We are never alone. ~Taylor Caldwell_**


	12. December 25 to 27, 1942

**December 25, 1942**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ARTIE! I'm totally going to call you Artie now. Don't care if you dont like it because i think youd totally like it more than British Dude! I havent gotten a letter from you at all for Christmas but I totaly know youre goign to send me one so ill wait until I get that one to send this one but I wanted to write you this one on this day which is Christmas just to wish you merry Christmas on Christmas day even though you'll be getting this one with my other one!**

**They totally gave us a rest today for Christmas which is totally awesome! AND WE GET ICE CREAM! I wish I could send you some because you said that you've never had it before but it would totally melt before reaching you! You see that brown smudge on the side of the paper? That's chocolate ice cream! At least you can know what it smells like!**

**What do you do for your Christmas? I guess you probably spend it with your family right? I remember Father took me for a horse slay ride when i was four for Christmas. That was the last Christmas we had. That was the day he gave me my cross. I hope you're taking care of it! And then we had a big dinner with our neighbor Mrs. Higgins! She was a funny lady but I remember she always smelled like peppermint.**

**Dude I so want a feast right now! That sounds so good! When I come back I'm totally going to take you out for ice cream when we find a place with some.**

**We've been practicing flying a lot more! I'm still on the bomber squad but they let me do some training in one of their Vultee BT-13 Valiants! (Its a basic trainer its what we train in right before going on to a P-51 Mustang! Kind of a smaller version of the Mustang) The commander over there was totally disappointed that I'm already in the bomber division because he totally said that Im a natural there to! Dude I totally love flying nothing compares to it at all. I totally dont think anything does. Well i can totlly think ofsomething that probably would but I dont know.**

**I totally wish I could have gotten you a present but Im not exactly in the place to get thigns to send. So im going to do what i can. I know you like girly stuff (no offense dude, thats totally awesome for you because yourespecial) so here are some flowers that I bought off of a girl in the little villiage nearby. I didnt know that any still grew anywhere in this cold. I talked to one of the nurses here and she taught me how to press them. So here are some flowers for you for Christmas. And some leaves of the trees around here. Ive totally not seen any flowers or trees like these around in America OR England. And Marcus let me borrow his camera so I took a lot of pictures of people and palces and buildings and stuff around here. I wrote about what they are on the back. And i made sure that I was in a lot of them to! And theres one of me on my bomber! All the guys have their own names for the bombers even if we're all in the same bomber she can have lots of different names. I named her to. Oh, and I carved you another thing. Im sorry if you dont like it. I umm.. saw your unicorn books and pictures when I was over that one time when I got lost on the way to the bathroom and ended up in your office. I hope those were yours and that you like them because thats what I made you. The guys kept making fun of me for it. But i told them that it was for somebody special so to shut the hell up!**

**I got to go now. We're having a Christmas poker game. Wish me luck!**

**Love** *scribbles out*** Merry Christmas!**

**A1C Alfred F. Jones**

**...  
><strong>

**December 27, 1942**

**Artie,  
><strong>

**YOU SENT ME A CAPTIAIN AMERICA COMIC BOOK AND PICTURES? YOURE TOTALY THE MOST AWESOME PERSON EVER ARTIE! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! And another scarf? And candy! Dude! I love you! I'm totally going to put up the pictures next to my bed. Some of them. Well.. just the group ones. I cant put up the one of just you. But Im goign to totally keep it in my pocket and never let it away from me.**

**I got this letter two days after Christmas! I wrote you a Christmas letter though but you totally know that! Im sure your house looks awesome! If you havent taken them yet you should take pictures of the house decorated to send me! Your mom sounds nice. Is she nice? Is she pretty? She totally has to be butiful to be your mom. Its totally fine! Did you hit him? You should have whacked him! Haha!  
><strong>

**O.. I totally collected enough for the both of us then! And I totally didnt say that there was anything wrong with that! I dont think.. I totally dont remember exactly what I wrote. But it is kinda weird to. You probably wouldnt be so skinny if you hadnt stayed in with them. But Im totally glad you did because i really like the way you are. I totally mean that youre easier to dance with! Thats all!  
><strong>

**A little danger never scared me dude! And if not time travel.. what about space travel? Can you imagine hurtling through space and going to other planets? I wonder if there are any aliens out there... or if theres another arthur and alfred on another planet out there.**

**They are abandoned beause the old factories and apartments were closed. And they are made of bricks, not metal! The water is totally clean dude! Well it is in the area where I hang out! There are other places where its not to clean but my Brooklyn spot totally is. Thats where I taught myself to swim! I had a dream about teaching you how to swim! It was a weird dream but it was... nice... ummm.. yeah.**

**No! Theyre totally cookies! Biscuits are like what you put gravy over or put honey and jam on!**

**Does your mom burn things to? Not that I dont like yours. I love yours. Theyre really good. My favorite flower is totally red roses to! I dont like really dark ones though. They remind me to much of blood. I like the ones that are red like the American flag! That color red!**

**Any chick Ive met doesnt like her birthday!**

**Vera Lynn is an awesome singer. I really like her music. But as long as the radio doesnt upset you at all! I totally like to listen to President Roosevelt's fireside chats. That is when we get tolisten to the radio when it's airing if we can catch it on the radio waves.**

**Totally! I cant think of anythingelse. I totally want to take you up in a plane someday.  
><strong>

**I totally am not growing them! Ha! And you think I'm handsome? ***You can almost see his teasing but charming grin through his written words***  
><strong>

**Why not? Pleeeeeeease? Arrrrtiiiie! Tell me? Why cant you? Is somebody threatening your life? Please tell me? Please? I want to know what you meant! Please? Pleeeeeease?  
><strong>

**Dude! I have a reason for telling them that! You wouldnt undertand! Im sorry! Im totally sorry! But I have to tell them that youre a chick!**

**My teacher said that it's gray not grey so its wrong!**

**Your hero,**

**A1C Alfred F. Jones  
><strong>

**PS. In that letter you said 'Like it's all bottled up inside you, and I just want to take it and keep it. Not from you. Never from you. I just want it.' and 'I don't want to lose that, but is it really mine to lose if I don't even have it?' Do you want it?**

**PPS. You think so? She does? You showed her my picture? I guess I'll dance with your sister but I totally want to dance with you first and it totally wont be as nice or fun as dancing with you. Of course im wearing the locket! Thats what lockets are for! And I like to have it with me at all times.  
><strong>

**You totally just called me darling! *Is beaming while writing this, not that Arthur would know* Maybe I'll be able to be there next year. I dont know though. Depends on the war and what happens with the war. And isnt helping your mom cook your job?  
><strong>

**PPPs. I miss you.**


	13. 3 January, 1943

_3 January 1943  
><em>

_Alfred,_

_Happy New Year! Even though I'm a tad late...I hope this year will be better than the last._

_The pressed flowers were lovely. I had them framed. They are on my desk now. What did you name the plane? I do like the carving, very much, thank you._

_That's understandable, that you cannot hang all the photographs. I'm glad you liked them though. Yes, my mum is nice, and absolutely lovely. You saw her picture._

_I'M NOT SKINNY, I'M SLENDER! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!_

_Space travel? I never considered that...to travel the stars...I wonder what that would be like...?_

_If that's the case then I would love for you to teach me to swim. A dream? About teaching me to swim?_

_They are biscuits, Jones._

_No, she doesn't burn things...AND NEITHER DO I! I prefer the dark ones myself, but we all have our preferences._

_I would enjoy that...going up in a plane with you...imagine how fun that would be._

_So what if I think your handsome! It's just an observations a recognition of your features...shut up._

_No...no one is threatening my life, I just...don't want to say.._

_What reason? Why did you have to tell them I'm a woman?_

_You're teacher is wrong. It's grey._

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. Do you even realize what you're trying to give me? How could I take something like that from you when you don't even realize what I mean?_

_P.P.S I carry the cross with me all the time too...Patrick saw it. He said it was curious since he'd never seen me wear it before._

_...what's your point? It's only a petname..._

_I miss you too, Alfred...I really do..._

_**Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would I'd never leave. ~A.A. Milne**_


	14. January 7, 1943

**January 7, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS DUDE! It wasnt very awesome over here. It was totally really boring actualy. And totally annoying. All the dudes totally kept talking about all the chicks they've had and all of the new years kisses theyve had and pressing me for a bunch so i totally had to make up a ton *scribbled out* tell them about mine. This year totally cant get any better because its the year i met you and it totally cant get better than that.  
><strong>

**Dude, do you put everything i send you on your desk? Haha! I just gave it a name. Are you sleeping better now? Im glad you like it. I totally wasnt sure if you would but i was totally hoping that you would.  
><strong>

**I want to. But the guys would totally steal it and demand who you are if you arent family. Oh yeah. She's really pretty but not as ***sentence ends there*

**I totally didn't say that its bad that youre skinny** *scrawls skinny out* ** slender! I kinda like it...**

**I think that Id like to be the first man in space. In fact I think I will. Im goign to build something... Ill call it the 'Space Hero' or something... kinda like a missile.. a space missile!**

**Yep! Ive totally had a couple of dreams about it! But dont worry dude! I'm totally going to be the most awesome teacher ever!**

**You like them dark? ...Maybe I should try them again. You should totally send some again, dude! The food around here's getting bland..**

**Then after the war I'm totally taking you up. Dont worry dude I'll get us a plane!**

**I dont care if you think im handsome. I dont know why but I kind of like it. Probably just because I'm the hero!**

**Pleeeease tell me dude? Please? I totally wont send you anymore pictures unles you do!**

**Umm.. I told them that youre a chick becuase i guess i talk about you in my sleep and i just do just because i dont want them to know.**

**Guess what! We're totally going to go out on our first mission this week! Totally cant tell you anything about it until after im not even supposed to be telling you this now but we are! Im totally excited dude!**

**Your hero,**

**A1C Alfred F. Jones**

**PS. What do you mean? Why would i be giving it to you if i didnt? Why cant you?**

**PPS. Did you tell him that i gave it to you?**

**I totally like it dude! I totally wasnt say dont!**

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again for reading! ^^ Your comments, Story Alerts, Favourites, and what not are always hiiighly appreciated and received with much joy ^^<em>

_I had a question for you all though~ Are you happy with us posting a letter a day, or does it just more so seem to annoy and flood you a bit? Input would be appreciated ^^;_


	15. 15 January, 1943

_15 January 1943_  
><em>My darling Alfred,<em>

_Yours? Exactly how many girls have you kissed Alfred? I saw a rather beautiful woman in the library the other day...slim, long light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was lovely, but...fierce..and...very intimidating. She was Belorussian, I think? That's sweet of you to say, poppet, and...I have to agree, there can't be anything better than meeting you...well...maybe a couple of things._

_It IS a rather a large desk, Jones..._

_Yes, I sleep a little better, even more so were you here _*scratched out with a thin line*

_I'll admit, I have gotten much thinner since this war began, what with the rationing and all, it's hard to find the meats and vegetables necessary for a full meal. Are you eating enough? I know how much of an appetite you have..._

_That's a lofty goal, Alfred, how do you intend to make it to space and get back down in one piece?_

_What kind of dreams about it have you had? What happened in them?_

_Yes, I like my roses darker. And I'll bake you more scones._

_I can't wait._

_The hero, hmm? I'll believe that._

_I..._*scribbles and ink blotches*_ I've grown fond of you, if you really must know. Terribly fond. More fond than I should ever have. That's what I meant._

_You talk about me in your sleep? I don't suppose you say my name...I wonder what you do say then..._

_If you can't tell me what it's about, can you tell me how it goes? I'll pray for your safe flight and landing._

_Missing you,_  
><em>A.K.<em>

_P.S. Nothing._

_P.P.S. I told him someone dear gave it to me._

_(Patrick would say this to me, on the rare occasions he was feeling nice)_

**_A sunbeam to warm you,_**

**_A moonbeam to charm you,_**

**_A sheltering angel, so nothing can harm you._**

**_~Irish Blessing_**

* * *

><p>A majority of people from both dA and said that they want us to keep the posts as daily, so I'm sorry to those of you who want it to be only every other day. . On that note, I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days, and I'm uncertain if I'll be able to connect to internet at all. So you'll probably get your days between chapters at this point XP<strong><em><br>_**


	16. February 8, 1943

**Febuary 8, 1943**

**Arthur,  
><strong>

**Hey dude. Sorry it's totally taken me forever to write back to you.. that mission took longer than we expected.. some meatballs showed up (the guys and i call the Zeros that) and attacked us from the rear. We nearly ran out of fuel even, but we landed safely intime.**

**Non-***scrawled out* **You know, the normal ammount for an 18 year old dude to have kissed. I'm TOTALLY experienced dude! O, she sounds.. uh.. pretty I guess. What other things do you think would be better?**

**I'd totally totally be there so that you can sleep better if I could be. But you know if I could I would do what I could to help you. I want you to sleep better. It's not good for you to not sleep. You totally actually WILL go gray, dude!  
><strong>

**Dude! EAT. This is totally an order from your superior! You have to eat! I'm sending you another chocolate bar and keep it all for yourself. And tell your students that I order them to bring you apples! Because you're an awesome teacher and that's what they're supposed to do so that you can eat the apples and not get sick because they say an apple a day keep the doctor away. But we totally know that it's REALLY a BURGER a day keeps the doctor away! Eat a couple of burgers. Please? For me? Pleeeease? Don't you have any vegetables growing in your garden? Ive totally been eating enough! Don't worry about me, British dude!** *lies*

**I'll totally create a spaceship that can make It through the atmosphere! If the aliens can do it, we totally can to!**

**Uh… totally just dreams with you in them doing stuff and such. Theyre really confuseing.  
><strong>

**Awesome! I totally can't wait for the scones then, dude!  
><strong>

**I totally am the hero! You'd BETTER believe it!  
><strong>

**O, that's all you meant? Well, I really like you to! You're totally my best friend, dude.  
><strong>

**Yeah.. I say your name. Well, I guess I say Artie… I told them that artie's a chick I know. Artemis was the name of some godess or something, right? Toltally not calling you a chick, dude! But if you were one im sure you would be a godess or something.  
><strong>

**I'd totally write more dude. But we just got in from our mission finally and im really tired and just want to sleep. Just wanted to write to you first so that you wouldn't worry. Sorry.  
><strong>

**Cant wait to see you again,**

**A1C Alfred the sleepy dude**

**P.S. Please?**

**P.P.S. Awesome.**

**Love you.**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that it took so long to post this episode, I was stuck at the Reno Air Races for a couple of days. .<em>**  
><strong>


	17. 16 February, 1943

_16 February 1943_

_Alfred,_

_Thank God, you're okay! I was so scared something might have happened to you! You're not hurt are you? Please tell me you are going to rest for awhile before you go on another mission, love, please._

_The only thing I can think of that's better than meeting you would be to have you here with me, right now. To have you here, and to not have to worry if this is the last letter I might send you._

_I know you do, I know. I want to, as well...but how could I possibly sleep well knowing you are thousands of feet in the air, carrying a load of armed bombs, and fighting off Zeros? If I go grey because of that, then so be it._

_...Zeros...those are Japanese planes, aren't they? Is that where you are? In the Pacific?_

_I don't know where they would serve hamburgers in London, but I'll do what I can..._

_Exactly what am I doing in those dreams of yours?_

_N- _*scribbles*_ Best friend, huh?_

_Yes, Artemis is the goddess of the Hunt, Forest and Hills and the Moon. Amusingly enough, she was also a virgin, taking a vow of chastity._

_That's fine, love. Sleep well, and, please, rest._

_Artie_

_P.S. No, Alfred. ...try giving it to me again when you are back in London. Then I'll accept it._

_P.P.S Valentines chocolate, hm? I've sent a small package of biscuits and a pressed rose for you. Happy Valentines._

_...I...I love you too, Alfred..._

**_Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart. ~Kay Knudsen_**


	18. February 27, 1943

**Febuary 27, 1943**

**Artie,**

**Sorry dude I totally didnt mean to scare you! It was just a really long mission. I'm totally fine dude! I'm just totally somehow still tired from it! It's totally weird dude.. I'd rest for you if I could but the military dont work like that. They say jump, you ask how high not say im to tired to jump. It's going to start getting really busy here soon though dude so i probably wont be able to write as much.**

**Dude! Why would you stop sending me letters? Dont! I totally love getting them! Dont worry! We heros are totally out here and are going to end the war soon for you! At least so that you can stop worrying. I dont like thinking about you worrying all the time. ...buti am glad thatitsfor meofall people.**

**Dude, I don't JUST fight Zeros... I fight the damn Nazis sometimes to. And we don't just have bombs, we have almost an entire arsenal on board! We are the Flying Fortress after all! Dude. I totally love these planes. And it's grAy!**

**Yep! Zeros are totally Japs. One of their planes are called 'Zero fighters' and we call them meatballs because they have their big red.. thing from their flag painted on the sides of their fighters that just look like huge meatballs. Dude. I totally always get a craving for burgers and pasta while in combat with them! Haha! Totally weird aint it? Dude. There's this little funny italian dude thats taking refuge in the little town we're in that i met the other day. I guess hes hiding so that he doesnt have to fight or something. But he carries this white flag around everywhere with him and totally started freaking out when he saw me coming down the road with my rifle the other day because i wanted to find some food in town! He was totally yelling at me in some language that i think was italian but im totally not sure but then switched to american and was all 'dont kill me! I have relatives in new york!' And I was all 'No way dude!' because i totally know some itallian dudes from new york! So we talked. And he made me pasta. It was really good. He has this weird thing that he says like 'make pasta not war'. Isnt that totally weird dude? I think it is.**

**No. I'm not. They're totally in more places than just there. I really wish I could tell you what country we're based in dude...**

**Theres a cafe that was near my base that serves hamburgers since all of us Americans are so close! You should totally go there because they make totally awesome burgers! Or you can make some burgers yourself! Just dont burn it because then it doesnt have any juice in it!**

**Ummm... youre just doing.. stuff.. i dont really want to say...**

**Totally!**

**Why's that amusing? I don't get it.. what's chastity?**

**Totally wish you could see this place though. The little village by here is really quaint. It's totally FREEZING here though! I swear my toes and nose are going to break off from cold one of these nights! And my hair! Dude. It feels toootally weird when my hair freezes. I really dont like it. One of the guys here totally tried breaking my hair when it froze the other day and it hurt like HELL! I got a probation because I punched him.**

**Your hero,**

**Alfred**

**PS. Why do i have to wait? I dont want to wait.**

**PPS. Dude! I totally forgot about valentines day weve been so busy! Here! Im sending you my chocolate and Marcus' choclate bar. Turns out hes allergic to chocolate. Isnt that funny? His tongue would always swell after eating it and the nurse finally figured out why so he gives his chocolate bar to me now. I totally thought he was making up not feeling good though so that he could go see the nurse since shes hot. Thank you for the rose! I put it inside my field journal. So it comes on missions with me. Happy valentines to dude! Dude. That sounds weird to say ive totally never celebrated it before.**

**!Do you really?**


	19. 6 March, 1943

_5 March 1943  
>Alfred,<em>

_Oh...that's fine. I understand. Don't push yourself past your limits though, okay? Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt on a mission because you pushed yourself to far in drills. Write when you can, love, but don't feel obliged to._

_I couldn't stop sending you letters, even if I wanted to. Mind you, I wouldn't ever want to not send you a letter. Who else could I worry for but you?_

_And arsenal? Really? I haven't seen any of our newer planes up close...I've only seen some from the first great war. Do you like that one more than your Mustang?_

_It's GREY, you oaf._

_Alfred...that 'meatball' is a rising sun..._

_An italian? Was he a former soldier? Or did he flee Italy? What is his name?_

_Thank God...can you at least tell me if you are near?_

_Just meat fried in a pan, right? How hard could it be?_

_Very well, I won't press. Though..out of curiousity, have you had anymore of those dreams?_

_Chastity is the state or practice of refraining from sexual intercourse. And it's amusing because you compare me to her._

_That little part that sticks up? I always wondered what that was...do you want tme to send you some gloves and a sweater? The gloves I'll send with this letter, but the sweater will take a bit of time, poppet. I'll send a spare blanket as well, okay? Be nice to your fellow airmen, Alfred._

_A.K._

_P.S. Because you have to give it to me in person, that's why._

_P.P.S. I feel terrible for eating all your chocolate, sometimes, Alfred...so I have the other bar to a little boy who lives down the hall. You've never celebrated Valentines?_

_...*scribbles and ink spots*...yes...I do...very much..._

_**The engine is the heart of an airplane, but the pilot is its soul. ~Walter Raleigh**_


	20. March 14, 1943

**March 14, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**I'm totally going to try to still write to you as much as I can! And I totally don't have any limits! I'm totally a hero dude! Don't forget it!**

**I don't know. Im sure you have some other friends or people or something you could worry about you said that you used to talk to and dance with soldiors all the time before I came so I didn't know if you still do about any of them or if you still go to that bar… pub thing place all the time and dance with other people since im not there to dance with you anymore but im really glad that you worry about me even though its bad to worry so don't. and don't stop writing to me either because that wouldn't be cool and I wouldn't like it.**

**Yep! It aint called a flying fortress for nothing! You haven't? You totally got to man! Theyre awesome! All of them! No.. I still love the Mustangs… totally wish I could fly one instead. But they needed a hero in this area so I was more than happy to oblige **(Read: I was totally crushed to oblige but knew that I had to)**.**

**No! Its gray! Grey totally makes me think of a horse or something. GRAY is the color! But If your hair is going to change color im sure that yours would be silver.**

**No. the meatballs aint rising suns. Theyre FALLING suns because we're going to win this war. Nobody messes with America and gets away with it! Do Japanese make meatballs? do the Italians make meatballs? Who is it that came up with those? Theyre really good though! Kind of like round hamburgers! Oh. Do people make meatball sandwhiches? That would be like… like a hamburger! Dude! Im totally a genius!**

**The Italian dude? He kept talking about how he totally didn't want to fight and how his grandpa had sent him and his brother out of country so that they wouldn't be drafted into the war or something. I think his name was Felicheahno? They have totally weird names dude.**

**I'm… uhhhh… in Europe. But I aint near you. Well. Im closer to you than I am to home in America but you probably totally guessed that since I'm in Europe. I've… uhh… I'm. near a certain place. I really wish I could tell you dude but I cant im super sorry!**

**Well. If you want to do it the easy way you just get some ground beef and pat it into the shape of a pattie and then fry it so that it's the perfect brown color and then you put it on some toasted bun with seeds on the top and then dump a bunch of catchup and mustard and maynayse and then lettuce and tomato and onion and then you eat it and itll be all juicy so you will want to have lots of napkins! Its totally awesome tasting dude! JUST DON'T BURN IT!**

**I.. have them almost every other night dude. Dude. I totally shouldn't be having these dreams! Theyre super wrong! Dudes shouldn't have them and especially heros! Whats wrong with me?**

**Why is that funny? ….is it because you do stuff like have sex all the time?i just told them that because I wanted them to stop bugging me and it was totally the only name that I could think of that would work for a girls name of artie…**

**Uhhh, its totally just hair dude! Its nothing in particular at all! JUST HAIR! DUDE! You can totally send me whatever you want! You're going to MAKE me a sweater? Dude! You're totally awesome! But they're being mean to me!**

**Your hero,**

**A1C Alfred F. Jones**

**PS. But how come it has to be in person? Its like, going to totally be forever until I see you again!**

**PPS. You gave him your valentines day present? No… ive never had family or a girlfriend or whatever to share it with…**

**how do you love me?**

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay, I've been out of town and had no internet connection.<em>**  
><strong>


	21. 22 March, 1943

_22 March1943_  
><em>Alfred,<em>

_You are a hero, I know, but even a hero is not invincible. You must take care of yourself, so that when the time calls for it, you will be able to preform at your best. I will write to you as long as you will have me and even beyond that._

_Yes, I have other friends, and a few acquaintances, that is true. But they are not in the type of positions that need worrying over. The soldiers that I danced with, that is all I did with them. We didn't strike up a friendship or a correspondence. We danced, because there was no one else to dance with at the time. I've not returned to that pub since you left, nor have I felt the urge to dance. _*scratches something out here*

_Yes, I am positive they are all quite fantastic. You can show them to me yourself when you win the war. Perhaps later, you will be permitted to fly a Mustang in combat. Thought, in my own selfishness, I hope you are never put in such a position. Perhaps then, I should amend that statement, and say, perhaps later you will be permitted to fly a Mustang in pleasure. Because you want to. I imagine you would want to keep your war bird, hm?_

_This is England, and the proper spelling of the colour is GREY. Why on earth would my hair be silver, Alfred? And on that note, how is that even relevant?_

_You would come up with something like that, Jones. I am not very familiar with Japanese cusine, so I don't know if they make meatballs or not, the Italians on the other hand do, I'm quite sure they came up with the idea as well._

_Yes, but there are supposed to be a large number of Italians in New York, I'm surprised you are not more familiar with them._

_Either way...I eagerly await your return._

_...I burned it..._

_I can't answer that, Alfred. Maybe if you explained just what happened in those dreams I could understand the matter more. Have you talked to the nurses? Surely the dreams cannot be that disturbing?_

_No, poppet, I don't. But I most certainly haven't taken a vow of chastity either._

_Yes, hair...I never said otherwise.._

_The sweater is almost done. Are the gloves and blanket keeping you warm enough? Why would the other men be mean? Are they teasing?_

_A. K._

_P.S. You'll understand later._

_P.P.S. Well, now you do._

_What do you mean?_

**_Every parting is a form of death, as every reunion is a type of heaven. ~Tryon Edwards_**


	22. April 2 & 9, 1943

**April 2, 1943**

**Mr. Arthur Kirkland,**

**What's your middle name? I don't know what mine is. I just know that it starts with an F but I don't know what the F stands for do you think my middle name is just F? I hope not because thats totally weird i bet its something awesome and patriotic like Freedom or Faith or nevermind thats a girls name. Maybe its Franklin like Mr. Benjerman Franklin! You know, the dude that found electricity? I dont really like the name Ben. Unless its your middle name, then i think its really awesome!**

**I can totally be invincible! Just watch me! I'm doing totally awesome and havent gotten sick or hurt yet and they said that im getting even better at flying! I find that funny though because im totally already the best pilot here. They've even interviewed me to maybe raise my rank again! That would be awesome! **

**Hows the food going over there? Are the rations still bad? Is your garden growing you any vegetables or canyou buy them? I know there gross but you totally need to still eat them dude, espicially the green ones. And meat to. Thats why burgers are so awesome because you can totally eat all of your meat and veggies at once! Are they really expensive? Im going to send you some money so that you can keep feeding yourself like you should be and so you can buy yourself a nice box of...tea.. or whatever it is that you drink.**

**Haha, this hero totally wasnt nervous. Not at all. Why would i be nervous? I totally wasnt nervous. I mean worrying. I wouldnt do that. What are you talking about? I havent wanted to dance at all either. I mean i totally have but i mean just with you dude not with any other people around here. What did you scribble out of the letter? What were you going to say?**

**I'm totally going to take you up in some planes to! I dont care if they wont allow it because were going to find a way to do it! Itll be awesome! I totally hope that theyll let me switch between bombers and fighters because i totally want a Mustang dude. So badly. Wouldnt it be awesome to have a Cadillac of the sky? Did you know that thats one of our names for the Mustangs? Becuase they totally are. If you wanna be a known pilot or an ace you HAVE to fly a Mustang dude! Nobody remembers the dude who flew the B-17! And I totally want to own my own bird! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!**

**You totally spelled color wrong to dude! Its COLOR not colour! And its GRAY! Because some peoples hair turns silver instead of gray and its only the wise dudes whose hair turns silber and not gray and i think youd look nice with silver hair when youre older instead of gray.**

**Dude. These letters always totally make me want burgers! Or spaghetie! Im totally hungry now. Ive never had japanese food before, is it good? I bet it isnt.**

**You cant wait for me to get back?**

**You burned it? How did you burn it? I'll make you some when i come back! Dont worry!**

**NO! I cant tell the nurses! Why would i do that? Thats insane dude!**

**Oh.. ok. You scared me**

**Its totally just hair! Thats all it is.**

**The gloves and blanket are awesome! And i cant wait for the sweater dude! Im totally excited for it! And yeah. They keep teasing me and wont shut the hell up. ***scribbled out* **Heros dont get teased!**

**Your hero,**

**A1C Alfred F. Jones**

**PS. Why? Please?**

**PPS. I do?**

**Umm... whenyou say that youloveme... how? Like... what...?**

…

-A package arrived in the post two weeks later for Arthur. Inside, there is a little (obviously cheap) locket, a small book, and some dark blue dyed silk thread. The following is the transcript from the card found in it, constructed simply of stationary paper, a picture of two rabbits on the front.-

**April 9, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**Hey! I remember you mentioned that your birthday was in April before, but I totally never asked what day! So heres your birthday card! I know its nothing fancy like youre probably used to getting but there aint really much of anything like that around here. I wasn't really able to get you anything either. Here we are with you making ME a sweater when I should be the one making YOU one! But I don't know how to sew or knit or whatever it is that you do when you make one.**

**I got some more pictures developed for you. I numbered them for you so that I can tell you about them here in this card but ill probably have to add more paper into this because I totally don't think I made enough room and im already out of room!**

*continued on folded up paper places inside the make-shift card*

**1. These are the barracks where the guys and I sleep. We're on an actual base right now so we don't have to stay in tents like we did before.**

**2. this is the airfield! Its where we take-off and land when we fly! But I think you totally knew that already.**

**3. This is the B-17 that I pilot! Her actual name is Bessie. But I really hate that name dude. A ton. Its something that youd name a cow not your fortress!**

**4. here are some BT-13s! theyre what we practice flying in before we can fly Mustangs! Kind of like their little brothers! I couldn't get a picture of Mustangs for you so I thought that this could do for now.**

**5. Its me! But you knew that! Look they gave me a new jacket! Isnt it awesome? It's a genuine bomber jacket now!**

**I went searching all over in town for something for you. I know this locket isn't nearly as nice as the one you gave me but I feel kind of bad for taking it fro you but im totally to selfish to give it back. So heres one for you withapictureofme that I bought from a woman in the village. And I know you like sewing and they told me that silk thread is rare espicialy in England and you said that you like my eyes because theyre blue so im guessing that you like the color blue so I thought you might like that to. And heres a shake spear book that's probably even older than you dude! I hope you like it! The people here will really do anything for money right now. I feel almost guilty. But I thought you might like it so I got it for you. Shake spear was british right? And there are somemore pressed flowers and plants and grass and leaves inside of it of the terrain of the area im in. and a butterfly that I found. Don't worry! It was already dead so I didn't kill it. But I thought it was pretty and it reminded me of you.**

*An entire paragraph is heavily scribbled out here, but an occasional word can be picked up through the scrawled ink*

scrawlout**hate me for **scrawloutscrawlout scrawlout** really love **scrawloutscrawlout scrawloutscrawl outscrawlout**nt stop thinking about**scrawloutscrawlout**to see**scrawlout scrawloutscrawlout scrawlout** hurts to much.** scrawloutscrawloutscrawlout**don't understand**scrawlout**why**scrawloutscrawlout scrawlout**please dont**scrawl**te me.**

**Happy birthday! Eat lots of cake! And burgers! AND ICE CREAM! Find some ice cream and eat it! Im totally taking you for ice cream next year!**

**Love,**

**Your Alfie***scribbled out* **Alfred. ***scrawled out again* **Alfie ***crossed out* **Me.**

**PS. I'm sending you some money to so that you can get yourself something that you like that you can pretend I gave you!**


	23. 15 April, 1943

_15 April 1943  
>Mr. Alfred F. Jones,<em>

_Since when were we on such formal terms?_

_I don't have a middle name. It could be just F, but I fancy the idea of it being Franklin. I think Franklin would suit you. Yes, I am very aware of who Benjamin Franklin is, love._

_Don't jynx yourself, Alfred. You're getting better at flying? What would be your rank if they promoted you? What is your rank now?_

_The food is doing fine. I am eating enough, you really don't need to worry about them. My vegetables are going just fine. I'll start planting again in May. The roses are starting to bloom, as well. They are lovely. Absolutely beautiful. Evan was visiting, he took a picture of me gardening. I will send it along with this letter._

_Alfred...keep your money. I'm doing fine. Much better than most. (But I did but some tea, anyway. Darjeeling...)_

_Alfred...I never asked you if you were nervous...is something the matter? Why would you worry? Alfred, I'm confused. What on EARTH are you talking about?_

_I...I want to dance with you again too. I don't remember what I was going to say..._

_Cadillac, hmm? Thats impressive. Have you had training in fighter combat? How much room is there in the cockpits? There should be enough in the B-17 right? If it is indeed a fortress...but what of the Mustang? I think you shall be remembered regardless of what you fly, darling._

_THIS IS BRITIAN IT'S COLOUR AND GREY YOU BLEEDING TOSSER! SODDING HELL, DROP THE BLOODY SUBJECT ALREADY! _*insert some curses and profanities here*

_And for the record, my hair is still blonde._

_I don't know...I've never had Japanese food either. But I have had Indian, and I absolutely love it._

_I can't...I would have that day marked on my calendar if I knew it...I really want you back, Alfred..._

_Well...I don't know what you tell you, poppet...Are you at least sleeping enough?_

_Why would that scare you?_

_I'm sending the sweater with this letter, along with the photo, of course._

_What does that A1C- wait nevermind...I figured it out._

_A.K._

_P.S. ...what kind of love would you accept?_

**_More than anything else the sensation (of flight) is one of perfect peace mingled with an excitement that strains every nerve to the utmost, if you can conceive of such a combination. ~Wilbur Wright_**

_P.P.S. I received your gifts, thank you so much for the locket, I wear it with the cross everyday. The card was adorable, how did you know I like rabbits?_

_You look absolutely handsome in the photos. Oh wow...the B-17 is huge...Bessie? I like that name. It reminds me of Good Queen Bess. I rather admire her._

_The jacket looks smashing on you. Really, perfectly charming. It suits you. Is it warm? It looks like it would be._

_The locket is wonderful. And don't feel bad, I gave you the locket, because I wanted you to have it. Don't feel selfish for keeping it, love. Yes, I shall save the thread for something special..._

*crosses that out*_Actually I found a use for that thread. I embroidered two small planes on the wrists of the sleeves of your sweater and a star, like the one on your bomber jacket at the chest. Yes...I love your eyes. The book looks splendid, I can't wait to read it. Shakespeare was English, yes, love. I'm getting the pressed flowers and plants framed again like last time. I'll hang it on the foyer, so that when you come back, it'll be one of the first things you see. The butterfly is hanging in the sitting room, also framed._

_...you think I'm pretty?_

_Alfred...what did you say? I couldn't read any of that...only a few words. What hurts? Poppet are you okay? What happened? Did you get hit? Oh poppet, please tell me you're okay!_

_I love you too,_

_A. K._

_...to see you healthy is the best gift I can receive. Thank you so much for the photos. Please, tell me you are still alright._


	24. April 24, 1943

**April 24, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**I dont know dude it just totally seemed.. i dont know i just wrote that for some reason. Because youre a professor?**

**You don't have a middle name? How could your parents not give you one? Thats totally crazy dude! I hope its not just F! Thats just totally weird. I dont want to be Mr. Alfred letter Jones forever! It totally has to be something awesome like Franklin because heros have awesome names and F isnt awesome but Franklin totally is! O, ok. I wasnt sure if you would know who Benjerman Franklin was since youre from England and he was from America.****  
><strong>

**Dude how am I jinxing myself? Im totally just saying what's true! Im a hero an heros are mostly invincible so I aint going to get hurt or anything! I'm totally fine! I'll probably be an Airman Second Class which is a step up from first class but it usually takes the fellows a longer time to get up to that rank but i'm totally getting up there in just months! Gee, has it only been months? It feels like its been an entire lifetime since I last saw you...****  
><strong>

**The food's fine? I thought you said that the rations were hitting you guys hard. But keep eating enough! No! Eat MORE than enough dude! To bad! Youre worrying about me so im going to worry about you. I dont want my Arthur** *scratches out 'my Arthur'*** you getting to skinny and then dieing of starvation! Or getting sick or being to weak to open the door or open a jar of jam or peanut butter or not even being able to put on your own socks because then youd have to have a nurse come and help you and shed probably be hot and then you might fall in love with her and forget all about me i mean not have the time or want to write to me anymore and then id stop getting letters or hearing from you and then the world would come to an end! So you HAVE to eat!**

**Do vegetables grow in april? I guess this is the time that you plant them isnt it? What kind do you have in your garden? You should totally grow some tomatos and lettuce and onions so that we can get that stuff from straight out of your garden when i come to make burgers when i get back because that would be perfect! Id say totally raise a cow to butcher for the meat to but i dont want you doing that because then youd probably name her and then cry and be sad when i came to make her into meat and i totally dont want to see that look on your face! O! The roses are blooming already? I really wish i could see your garden in fullbloom even though its probably nothing in compariasion to you.**

**Which one is Evan again? I always forget with all of them! This picture is epic! You look like youre happy an enjoying yourself in it. Its a really pretty***scratches out* **nice picture of you! Im glad that you look happy. BUT YOURE LOOKING SKINNIER. EAT MORE FOOD DUDE. I DONT WANT ALL THAT STUFF TO HAPPEN. ***scrawled in letters about three times the size of his normal ones***i bring this one flying with me and have it sitting in the cockpit since the other dudes cant really see up here. Gosh dude. I really miss you.**

**How the hell do you even say Darjeeling? Thats a totally funny word. Is it a british word? Lol i bet its from wales they have funny names over there. One of the dudes in my crews name is Yanto but he said its spelled Ianto which is crazy dude! Since when did an I make a Y sound? And im totally going to keep sending you money! I got to take care of you.**

**I totaly wasnt nervous or worrying about you dancing with other dudes and writing to other soildors! It totally wasnt that! Forget about it! Its nothing!**

**Try to remember what you were going to say! And the first day i get back we're going to find a club to go swing at or we're going to put a record on at your house so that we can dance. Hell we dont even have to swing we could... uhh... waltzorwhatever if you wanted but i totally understand if thats weird and you dont want to.**

**Theyve let me train a couple of times but they have me more primarialy focused on my fortress flying. Its totally harder to fly than you think. How much room is there in the mustang cockpits? Most of them are two seaters. You have the pilot in the front, and then the person in the back does most of the shooting. The pilot does the flying of course. You think so? People only just ever remember the fighter pilots or the people who drop the bombs they never remember the B-17 pilots... i want to be an ace dude! ALMOST more than anythingelse! Almost.**

**Yeah? Well im American and fighting for britain AND America so its totally color and gray!**

**Good becuase i like the color of your hair and dont want it to turn grAy yet. But i totally would like to watch it turn it someday.**

**Ive totally just had American and italian and chinese food before. Oh and british to! Haha. O i think i had german once to.**

**I really want to come back to dude but not until we kick these nazi and meatball scum back to their own countys and make them stay there! I really want to be with you but im going to make sure that the world is safe for you first. I aint going to let nothing happen to you.**

**Im totally sleeping! I look forward to sleeping.. i like my dreams its not like i have nightmares or nothing... its just wrong.**

**I just thought that you might be... uhh.. doing... ummm.. NOTHING!**

**Dude! This sweater is AWESOME! And it fits perfectly! Howd you know my exact size? This is awesome! I totally wear it everywhere now dude!**

**Airman 1st Class! Thats how its officialy writen. A1C**

**Your hero,**

**A1C Alfred F. Jones**

**Ps. it doesnt matter what i would accept dude, just tell me what yours is**

**PPS. I hope it doesnt get to heavy for your neck wearing two things like that! Did you open it? I totally put a picture of me in it. And i left the otherside blank so that you can put a pictureofyou or whatever you want or whatever in it. You like rabbits? I didnt know if you did but they just seemed like something youd like and i totally thought i might be able to draw them so there you go!**

**O, thanks dude! You like that name? I dont. It still reminds me of a cow.**

**The jackets totally super warm but it leaves just enough room in it for me to still wear your sweater under it! You think its charming? The bomber coat i had before was just a ratty thing id found and wore because it made me feel like a pilot. But now i have a REAL one!**

**Ok... i still wear the locket all the time! Some of the dudes make fun of me because they said its girly looking but i dont care because its special. I just told them... that it was my moms. So they quit bugging me. You used all of the thread on me? You didnt have to! I got it for you dude. But... i think its totally awesome looking and makes it really special and thanks a ton dude. Geeze i feel like a chick saying thanks so much and its totally freaking me out. you love my eyes? Ok. I thoguht shake spear was english. Did he carry around a spear and shake it alot? i remember learning in school once that in those times people got their last names form their jobs that they had. Id rather that the first thing i see when i come back be you though.**

**yes. I think you really are. A lot. Unless you dont like that and then i totally dont.**

**NOTHING! I didnt say nothing! And im totally fine! Its just... my chest that hurts. Its really weird dude. I dont like the feeling.**

**Im glad then,**

**AJF**

**im totally glad that you liked the pictures then.**


	25. 1 May, 1943

_1 May 1943_  
><em>Alfred,<em>

_Well, I suppose that makes sense...as strange as it is..._

_I fail to see how not having a middle name makes me crazy...honestly, I think I prefer not having one._

_Alfred, Benjamin Franklin played a key role in the American Revolution. A revolution in which America was breaking away from ENGLAND. How could I possibly not know who he is?_

_It does feel like a lifetime doesn't it? I feel as though the days have been a blur.I wish I would dream of you, like you dream of me. Airman Second Class, pretty soon you'll be a Captain, eh? That IS a rank in the Air Force, isn't it? I don't really know a bloody thing about the military._

_The rations are hitting us hard, but I am better off than most. My garden helps, of course. I'm not getting skinny, I am perfectly in my weight area. Just because I'm not some well built muscular bloke, like a certain American I know, given those pictures, doesn't mean I'm skinny! I'm not even close to starvation either. AND I'M NOT BLOODY SICKLY, YOU SODDING TOSSER!_

_Just for that, I'm going to go to the hospital and charm every off-duty nurse I can find._

_No, vegetables don't usually grow in April, Alfred. Late summer and fall is harvest time. One plants vegetables in the Spring. I grow what I can. Yes, they are quite lovely. Before the war I would sit out in my garden and enjoy a cup of tea, it's hard to find the time now. When you come home we can spend our afternoons there. It's really quite lovely to have fresh roses on my table again. I daresay, Springtime may just be my favorite time of year..._

_That's very kind of you. It almost reminds me of Shakespeare's sonnet..._

_Evan is from Wales, ducky._

_I do enjoy gardening. It's very serene, and takes me back to happier times. Do you really take it up there? That's...very charming, really...I miss you, too...but they say absence makes the heart grow fonder._

_Dar-Jeel-Ing. It's an Indian word, Alfred._

_Nothing. Of course it isn't._

_That would be lovely, we'll dance to whatever you want, poppet. It doesn't matter to me what. Anything would do. A waltz is wonderful, I'm surprised you know how._

_So would I sit in the back of the Mustang? I don't like the idea of that. Is there anyway I could sit in the front with you? I think you are unforgettable, Jones. In every possible meaning of the word._

_And America is wrong. It is colour and grey._

_You're hair reminds he of wheat..what is the line? Amber waves of grain? Really poppet, you just embody your country. I'd like to see your hair turn one day too. From the subtle, peppered beginnings until it's solidly silver or grey completion. You have the makings of a very handsome man when your body matures completely. I think I shall have the pleasure of seeing it when you get back. You'll be nineteen soon, right?_

_You said that you wanted to be with me...what did you mean? Rather...how did you mean. No. Don't tell me through a letter. I want to see you first._

_Well, as long as it's not keeping you from your rest. These dreams of yours._

_I just guessed, really. I'm happy that it fits you._

_With love,_  
><em>A. Kirkland<em>

_P.S. Come home and I'll tell you._

_P.P.S. Yes, I opened it. You look very charming. The locket and cross are light enough, they don't bother me. Though, I'm afraid they will scratch each other._

_DON'T COMPARE MY FORMER QUEEN TO A COW, YOU BLEEDING SOD!_

_I think you would look charming in almost anything, Alfred. I am glad you are staying warm though._

_No, he did not carry around a stick and shake it, Alfred...he was a playwright. A poet. And your eyes are beautiful._

_I'm...thank you. I never considered myself beautiful. I knew I was somewhat handsome (aside from my eyebrows of course. The bloody things, I tried trimming them, even plucking them back...nothing sodding works, so I gave up. Much like my hair...Nothing I could do would make it sit right...)_

_**Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?**_

_**Thou art more lovely and more temperate:**_

_**Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,**_

_**And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:**_

_**Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,**_

_**And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd;**_

_**And every fair from fair sometime declines,**_

_**By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:**_

_**But thy eternal Summer shall not fade**_

_**Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;**_

_**Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,**_

_**When in eternal lines to time thou growest:**_

_**So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,**_

_**So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.**_

**_William Shakespeare, Sonnet #18_**


	26. May 20, 1943

_A/N: I know that this is both incredibly late and short, and I'm incredibly sorry for that. . I was out of town, and then when I got home, I was swamped with schoolwork, packing (I'm moving in a few days), and then by the time I got to this, it felt like yet another essay I had to crank out so a mental block was produced. OTL I'll try to post on time in the future though!_

* * *

><p><strong>May 20, 1943<strong>

**Arthur,**

**Hey dude! Totally sorry for not writing to you sooner! Its been totally insane here on base dude! Weve been getting ready and doing nonstop training for a airaid battle and weve hardly had time to eat or even sleep! I mean we totally have a little bit but not as much as id like to because im totally starving and tired! I think im going to die of hunger! I havent had a burger in a super long time dude!**

**Hows life in england? Still getting enough food? I totally hope so. I remember that you dont have a spare bedroom at your apartment but is it ok if i come and visit you and stay with you for a few nights after the war because i totally dont have extra money for a hotel!**

**I totally wish you could be here to see our training. But i dont want you to go through training. Because i dont want you to get all big and strong because i think you look totally handsome ***crosses out the last two words* **well like you are. Youd look funny if you werent. While were talking about that you said in your last letter that you totally tried fixing your eyebrows once and it didnt work! DONT DO IT AGAIN! Its not like i totally think theyre adorable or anything. Or cute. Or think about them. Psh. I totally dont do that dude so dont think thats what im saying i just totally dont want you to get rid of them!**

**I saw a bird today that ive never seen before so i guess its just something that youd find in an area like this. it made really pretty music to so i wish you couldve been here to hear it! I found a fether from it that im going to send with this letter!**

**Im super sorry that this letter is really short dude! But i totally dont got time right now! I hope to be able to write more to you soon but i dont know when ill be able to! but im always waiting and looking forward to and tresure any letters from you.**

**Love,**

**Your A2C Hero**


	27. 27 May, 1943

_27 May 1943_

_Alfred,_

_You're going to go on an Air raid? But...what if something happens to you? Please be careful! Find time to eat and sleep, ok? Don't take time to write me when you could be sleeping. Okay? I'll send you some scones._

_Yes, I am doing fine here in England. I don't have a spare room, but you are more then welcome to stay with me after the war. For as long as you like._

_No? I am rather slim, but I'm stronger than I look. I suppose I would look a bit odd if I built up muscle...but I don't have time to focus on such things. Far too much work to do at the school and in my like my eyebrows the way they are? You're certainly the first. They are such a focal point that everyone stares at them. It's rather embarrassing to be honest. However, I'll leave them as they are, since you like them so much..._

_Perhaps you can try drawing the bird? I'm using the feather as a book marker, it actually works rather well. I've been listening to the radio every night, trying to catch some information on the war. Perhaps I will go to the cinema...they show newsreels of the war sometimes. Maybe I'll see you?_

_Still carry the letters in your pocket? It's not getting terribly full is it? I look forward to your letters as well, Alfred. I cannot help but smile, everytime I see one in the post. _*scratched out*

_Love,_

_A.K._

**_You and I will meet again_**  
><strong><em>When we're least expecting it<em>**  
><strong><em>One day in some far off place<em>**  
><strong><em>I will recognize your face<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't say goodbye my friend<em>**  
><strong><em>For you and I will meet again.<em>**


	28. June 12, 1943

**June 12, 1943**

**Artemis,**

**Sure am going on a airraid! But don't worry dude everythings going to be totally fine! Im a hero and nothing at all can happen to me because even if heros get hurt they always have the super healing power and can get better really fast and so I totally will to but nothings going to happen so don't worry because I really really really don't want your hair to turn GRAY yet dude! And im totally going to write to you instead of sleeping! Id rather do this anyway I just have trouble writing you to because we don't have a ton of paper to write letters on around here. Youre going to send me more scones? AWESOME! I cant wait! Theyre totally an awesome treat after the food we have to eat here on base!  
><strong>

**I can totally sleep on the couch or the floor or the counter or the bathtub or something! Itll be awesome! Im totally going to come over as soon as I can once the war ends!  
><strong>

**You're not as strong as me though! Just don't build up muscle because you would look totally weird if you did! SUPER weird! Just don't. Is school that busy for you? Aren't a lot of the guys fighting here in the war instead of going to college and gardens take that much time to work on? That's…really weird. I didnt say that I like them a ton! I just… theyre.. I do… I mean.. theyre just adorable.. I mean ***scribbles out entire part about eyebrows* **They probably just stare because theyre so awesome. Your eyebrows not the people dude.**

**I drew a picture of the bird on the back of the letter dude! Youre not going to ruin the feather if youre using it as a bookmark are you? I totally hope not! It took me forever to find it! I totally wish you wouldn't listen to the radio or go and watch the movies! Because I don't want you to get depressed! But there were people here with cameras so I might be but I totally don't know!**

**I just carry some of my favrites with me now but I keep the others hidden and secret because I don't want nobody seeing them! That would be totaly aweful! **

**Have you ever had any pets? Ive always wanted a buny or a dog. I don't really like cats though because they always scratch me and attack my leg and its just really bad and painful and it hurts! Theres a stray tomcat that just wanders around the base here and I was walking to the mess yesterday and it ran after me and attacked my leg and clawed right through my pants legs and cut me and ripped the pants! I swear its totally an attack cat that the Nazis trained and set lose on the base just to get me! they know that im the best pilot they'll ever go up against!  
><strong>

**Ive totally bored you enough now so ill stop writing and go to bed! Take care of yourself though artie!**

**From,  
>Your A2C Alfred F. Jones<strong>


	29. 25 June, 1943

_25 June 1943  
>Alfred,<em>

_Please be careful, poppet, take care of yourself, okay? And you will be glad to hear my hair is still blonde. Though, it is getting a tad long, I'm overdue for a trim. You're running out of paper? I'll send you some stationary...and envelopes._

_The scones I'm sending you have blueberries in them. It was quite the lucky find, really..._

_Alfred, I am not going to make you sleep on the floor or in the bathtub. You can have the bed. Those bunks you are in now cannot be too terribly cozy. I look forward to having you._

_Well, I'm not going to let myself get soft either. I shall still exercise as per usual. A jog around St. James Park every afternoon would be good for me. Yes, the University is a busy as ever, even though most of our boys have shipped out to war, the girls remain here. The ones that aren't working are studying. They've asked me to go dancing with them a number of times but...I always told them I had an engagement with someone else..._

_When I don't work or garden I spend much of my time in one of London's museums working or looking over the exhibits, just to keep myself from thinking too much._

_Jones, you're a muppet._

_I saw that, it is a beautiful drawing, Alfred. You are rather talented, you know. The feather is fine, much safer here in the book than anywhere else I could put it. I shall keep listening to the radio and going to the cinema until this wretched war is over and you are safe at home._

_Sometimes when I am at the school, and I have downtime, I will read over your previous letters. They always make me smile, but at the same time, they make me terribly sad. Sad because you aren't here. Because you are so far away..._

_Pets? Yes, I have a cat. A sweet little thing, I don't know why you don't like them. I did have a rabbit living in my garden one day...but that was years ago._

_And Alfred...not even Nazi's can train a cat. It's impossible, the creatures don't submit to anyone._

_Your letters are never boring, darling. I thoroughly enjoy reading them._

_With Love,_  
><em>A.K.<em>

_PS: I sent some scones with this letter. Along with a couple of photos a certain Frog took. The bleeding wanker..._

_**Freedom is never more than one generation away from extinction. We didn't pass it to our children in the bloodstream. It must be fought for, protected, and handed on for them to do the same.**_


	30. July 4, 1943

**July 4, 1943**

**Artie,**

**DUDE! How'd you get this to arrive right on my birthday? Youve got totally awesome skills dude!**

**Dude I totally am being careful and taking care of myself! I keep telling you that I will and you keep worrying! You need to stop doing that! Try to be happy! Eat a burger and cake today for my birthday and pretend that I'm sitting there with you but dont drink any tea because that stuff- umm.. because it's a special day! How long is your hair? Its not like… girl length, is it? Dude! Remember when we first met and you said that tons of dudes had thought you were a crossdressing chick? Theyre going to think that even now more if you let your hair get to long! Ha ha!**

**Thanks for the paper and envelopes! Im totally going to use them for your letters and envelopes! Dude. I wish you could come visit out here. Wait. No I don't. I wish we could take a break from the war and go visit friends and familys for our birthdays. That would be totally awesome! Id come visit you of course even though id probably only be allowed to for a day or two. But what about America? Its her birthday today to so does she get to take a break from the war? How would she do that is it even possible?**

**DUDE! BLUEBERRY scones? Youre totally the best dude! I havent had scones in like.. forever! We never get anything like that out here on base! Ive already eaten half of them! Thanks!**

**Dude! Im used to sleeping on hard surfaces though! I aint going to kick you out of our bed and force you to sleep on the ground instead! Im totally fine with the floor! Ill be totally happy as long as Im there with you!**

**Fine I guess you can run. How big is James Park? Is it super big? Isnt it to hot to run in the afternoon though? Tell the girls to stay away from you! ***scribbles out* **Don't go dancing with them! Ou have to go home and write letters to me instead because you don't want to dance with them because they'll totally step on our feet and knee you in the groin and try to kiss you and other stuff and give you cooties and make you sick and then youll go to the hospital and then the nurses will be all over you and then they'll make you even sicker and wont let you drink tea and your garden will die and you cant bake scones and then you wont be able to write me letters! And theyd probably burn the letters I send you instead of giving them to you!**

**How did scones get named scones?**

**You work in the museums? Why don't you want to think at all?**

**Uhh whats a muppet dude?**

**You think im a good drawer? Thanks! There wasn't anything else to do when I was a kid at night time since I couldnt sleep all the time so id just draw stuff all night! Do you know what kind of a bird that is? Its not very good because I could only sort of remember what it looked like but it has a really pretty call.**

**Dude! Don't be sad! The more days that go by the sooner ill be able to see you again! Because I totally miss you to. I read all of the letters like.. whenever I get to sit down for awhile. I always read at least one right before bed or else I cant sleep.**

**You have a cat? Is it mean? Is it going to attack me when I come over? I totally don't want anymore scars on my legs dude! Whats its name? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE RABIT? YOU DIDN'T EAT IT DID YOU I KNOW YOU ENGLISH PEOPLE LIKE TO EAT RABIT STEW!**

**DUDE! Ive seen a trained cat before! The nazis are freaky unatural bastards! I bet the cats side with them!**

**You do? Awesome!**

**Love,**

**A2C Alfred F. Jones**

**PS. Dude, you just get cuter ***scratches out* **prettyer ***scribbles* **adorabler ***scrawls over* **better looking every time.**


	31. 14 July, 1943

14 July 1943  
>Alfred,<p>

I hadn't realized it would've. Well, I hope you had a happy birthday. I'll send you're gift with this letter then, savvy?

You had better take care of yourself, I shan't forgive you if you don't. And I cannot help but worry...but for you, since it was your birthday, I will try not to. I had cake, but no...burger...because I still can't make them, and I drank coffee, because it was your birthday. The drink is as vile as I remember. *coffee stains and scribbles here* Bollocks...

My hair is shorter now, I just had it trimmed the other day. You, Alfred F. Jones, are a wanker.

Yes, I see that you are using them for that very purpose. I don't wish to leave England, Alfred. The idea of even going into war-torn Europe terrifies me. You have no idea how glad I am of the fact that England rests on an island. Our natural barriers make it all but impossible for Hitler and his Nazi army to invade. They can send their bombers, to be sure. But it's a comfort knowing a German soldier will never set foot in London.

I look forward to the day that the war ends and you come home. It would be lovely to have you here for your birthday, too. We could have a grand party, or go out dancing, how utterly marvelous it would be...

I don't imagine you do. Berries are a hard find, even here. They must be plentiful in America...

Alfred, you are taking the bed. Period. End of discussion.

St. James' Park isn't all that large. It's a bit warm, yes, but not too terribly bad, I can shower in the university's locker rooms, so I won't be too vile. I can hardly tell the girls to stay away, Alfred, they are my students after all. I haven't gone dancing with them either. There is no such thing as cooties, and I am not going to the hospital and the nurses won't be all over me, really Alfred, you are being unreasonable...they wouldn't burn the letters...

You know, I'm not entirely sure...I heard they were named after the Abbey where the Scottish Kings were crowned. Scones are, in fact, Scottish pastries.

I research and study in the museums. I'm afraid if I think too much that my mind will wander down morbid paths...

A muppet is an idiot. Or you, whichever way you look at it.

Well, all that practice certainly paid off, hasn't it? I can try to find out what kind of bird it is, but I'm not making any promises. It's is rather lovely though...

Do you? Maybe that is why you have dreams of me, because you read my words at night. That's acutally rather charming, really...

My cat is perfectly sweet! It's name...uh...*scrawled, almost unintelligble* England...

I DIDN'T EAT THE BLOODY RABBIT!

AND THE CATS DON'T SIDE WITH NAZI'S, YOU DOLT!

With love,

A.K.

Nothing is more difficult, and therefore more precious, than to be able to decide.  
>-Napoleon Bonaparte.<p> 


	32. 14 August, 1943

_14 August 1943_  
><em>Alfred,<em>

_Hey...it's been a month and I haven't heard from you...is everything alright? You are worrying me..._

_I've not heard your name on the radio...so you are okay, right?_

_It's still raining here...does it rain where you are?_

_I'm sending you a picture of me and England. He's a Scottish Fold._

_Please write back soon, love._

_A.K._

**_I smile because I'm always thinking of you._**  
><strong><em>~Unknown<em>**

* * *

><p>AN- It's been awhile, and I apologize for that. But now that I'm fully moved into my new apartment and mid-terms are over, the letters shall become regular once more~


	33. August 26, 1943

*Scrawled in handwriting more messy than usual.*

**August 26, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**Hey dude sorry for not writing sooner i was totally busy and stuff and just been to busy to write to you. How are you i hope youre doing awesome and are still eating enough and are still saving a dance for me when i come back cause aint nothings going to kill me ever i can totally withstand anything!**

**This letter probably ain***scratched out*** isnt going to be that long because the nurse only just finally let me have a paper and pencil so that i can write to you and reply. How is your sisiter artimes doing? I hope shes awesome and waiting for me. I decided that im going to give her a big kiss the next time i see her. Do you think she would like that or do you think id piss her off? Fuck i dont care im going to do it anyways.**

**My head feels all funny and fuzzy and dizzy. They have me hooked up to some weird ass lickued stuff and i cant feel my legs its super weird dude im totally tired of laying around and sleeping all the time but im still totally tired and just want to sleep but i really dont want to.**

**You should come here and make them let me out. i want to go back to my bunk. Dude i totld you that it was a totally awesome idea to carry the pictures with me everywhere because now theyre here with me. Im hungry. I want some scoens you should totally send me some. I really want my teddybear. I dont know what happened to him the orphanage wouldnt let me leave with him i really miss him. His name was Vultee. Like the planes. I like planes. Did you know that? I really want to fly a mustang and be an ace.**

**Im going to sleep now.**

**Alfie**

**Oh and your cat is really awesome looking but totally not my favorite part of the picture**


	34. 31 August, 1943

_31 August 1943_

_Alfred,_

_Thank GOD, you are okay! I was so bleeding worried about you. Now. Why in the HELL are you in the HOSPITAL? What the bloody fuck happened? And don't you dare try to sugarcoat it for me, I'll bloody throttle you if you do!_

_Also, why in gods holy name did you write to me when you were high off the pain pills, you sod? You are an arse and I bloody hate you right now!_

_...glad to hear you're alright though...and I'm sending you some scones..._

_A.K._

_P.S. ...do you really want to kiss Artemis? Or was that the medicine talking?_

**_And now, this is the sweetest and most glorious day that ever my eyes did see._**

**_Donald Cargill_**


	35. September 8, 1943

**September 8, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**...Dude, what the hell did I write last time? Yeah... i'm fine now... getting let out of the hostpital wing next week. **

**Did you hear about the airraids in Hamburg Germany? I flew in a lot of them. Everything was going pretty awesome for us and my crew was doing really well but then on August 6 we bombed some oil refineries and oneof my men released the bomb to soon when i was to low and didnt get out soon enough. He was used to bombing normal building and forgot the oil would explode. It hit the tail end of the fortress and yeah... my men were able to eject but i tried to get the plane out of the city... crashed in the outskirts of it... i dont know what happened after that or how i even got out alive... i was pretty torn up by shrapnel and burned though dude... and i messed something up in my leg but its totally healing and im going to be fine just a couple of scars but im going to be out and flying again in no time! Dont worry dude! I hate it when you worry!**

**It was the only chance i got to write you and you sounded so sad and scared in your letter so i had to write to you right then and then! **

**Dude! Your scones are always totally awesome! Dude you should totally put some sinnaman in it next time!**

**The captain was in here talking with me the other day and he was talking about switching me from the BT to a Mustang! Isnt that awesome? Its like totally my dream come true! I guess something good is coming out of crashing! I cant wait to finally get to fly one in battle!**

**Love,**

**A2C Alfred F. Jones**

**PS. Crap... did I actually write that down? Ummm... yeah...yeah i really do want to kiss Artie... dont hate me dude...**


	36. 16 September, 1943

_16 September, 1943_

_Alfred,_

_You tell me, you wrote it. Are you? Thats good. I was worried...hows your leg?_

_Yes, I did. That was you? Well I do hope you gave those krauts hell, bloody bastards deserve it for what they've done to London. Did all of your men make it back okay? That sounds horrible..but...I'm very happy nothing worse happened. How did you get back to...wherever you are..._

_Are you sure you're okay enough to go up again? Its only been a month...Alfred be careful. I worry so much because I care. I can't help it._

_I was scared. Terrified that something had happened. I don't know if the Air Force will contact me if something happens to you...and even if they do, a letter of consolance is all I will get. And that would never be enough..._

_The Mustang, isn't that the one you wanted? I'm happy for you. But terrified, bombing is quite different than fighting, right? Don't do anything stupid._

_A.K._

_P.S. I wouln't be too terribly opposed to the idea of you kissing "Artemis". In fact, I suggest you do it first thing when you get back. If 'she' doesn't beat you to it that is..._

_ **"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous."**_

**_Ingrid Bergmen_**


	37. September 27, 1943

**September 27, 1943**

**Arthur,  
><strong>

**Sorry dude…. I just don't really remember what I wrote since… I dunno… the pain meds really messed up with my head I totally don't remember much from those days at the hospital… I do remember the nurse though she totally freaked me out she kept touching me to much than she needed to and it really bugged me and I didn't like it. Dude my leg is doing totally awesome! It doesn't hurt at all anymore its totally healed and everything so don't worry about me anymore! **(Read: It's totally killing me dude! It hurts so much!)

**DUDE! I totaly took down a ton of them! I totaly don't mind what happened to me because of how badly I got them! Even though it wasn't them that took me down… it was me… but yeah… I really don't want to talk about it anymore though… I lost most of my men… was the only one to survive… it was awful dude… I totally failed at being the hero… never mind dude forget it**

**I dont know how I got back! I just woke up in the hospital and they told me that id already been there for a whole week…**

**DUDE! WHY WOULDN'T I BE OK TO GO BACK UP IN THE AIR? ****IM LIKE… TOTALLY READY TO GO BACK UP RIGHT NOW! ****I cant get out of this fucking hospital bed soon enough and back up in the air! They said that im supposed to get out in a couple days…but dude! I already know what to name my Mustang when I get her! AND STOP WORRYING DUDE! You ARE going to get your grAy hair!**  
><strong><br>…I'm going to look into it and see if I can put you as the person they contact since I don't have any family at all… I totally think it might be possible so im going to ask as soon as I get out of this fucking place. Ive got a buddy here… he'll send 'Artemis' at least my dogtags… but nothings going to happen dude! Stop worrying! again!**

**Fighting is totally different than bombing. But now I can actually become a flying Ace! All I have to do is shoot down five planes and then im the ace ive always wanted to be! I cant wait! Don't worry dude I don't do nothing stupid~**

**Love,**

**A2C Alfred F. Jones**

**PS: ….i think I will kiss her artie as soon as I get back… on the airfield even. You ***scratches out*** she better be there.**

**PPS: I drew this for you while waiting for your letter. Its supposed to be a flower but it doesn't realy look like one.**


	38. 5 October  October 13, 1943

_5 October 1943_

_Alfred,_

_Yes, thats understandable, but are you feeling better? I wish I could send you some sweets...but with the rationing...anyway, feel better, darling._

_Alfred, it wasnt your fault. So don't talk like that. You didnt have anything to do with what happened, you just did what you could to stay alive._

_What are you going to name the Mustang? What is to to be an Ace? Why is that so important to you?_

_Is there any information you need from me for that? Don't say things like that, Jones. You worry me._

_Love,_  
><em>Arthur Kirkland<em>

_P.S. I'll take your word for that. And I'll make sure 'she's' there._

_P.P.S. A flower? Er..._

...

**October 13, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**Dude! I should totally send you more chocolate! They gave me some more extra since i was stuck in bed and bored. Dude. Ive been reading the he Captain America comicbook you sent me sooo much lately since i just have to lay down and i dont have anything else to read sicne i cant read the letters with nurses hanging over my shoulder all the time! Theyre really begining to annoy be because i dont like them just hanging over my shoulder and talking to me all the time and always fighting over whos going to change my bandages! Dude! They dont get that dirty that quickly! They like change it after its only been on for a half hour! And it hurts when they do it to.**

**Dude. Its all my fault. Nothing really matters now. I killed my crew. I murdered them. Its all my fault. It was my responsibility to take care of them and keep them safe and make sure that nothing would happen to them and i let them all die. Ianto had a girlfriend back home. Peter had a little brother and sister back in scotland that hes supporting with his pay... how am i supposed to face them and tell them that theyre gone? I dont want to leave the hospital wing.. i cant go back in the barracks. How can i ever show my face again dude? I just... im going to see if theyll let me fly without a navigator. I just want to fly by myself without anybody. I can man the mustang myself. Do yhou think theyll let me? I hope so. I dont think im even worth to be called an Airman second class anymore... hell i dont think im even worthy to become an Ace anymore... i should have given my life for them to live****.**

**I know it sounds totally stupid dude but im going to name her Tea and Scones. I mean totally not because it reminds me of you and makes me think of you all the time. Why would i do that? It just..uhh...reminds me of england.. i guess.. and... yeah.. and Ace is when you shoot down five enemey planes. Very few people have done it dude, and if you become an ace youre like.. the top dog fighter. Youre the best pilot.**

**No. I just got to have the information i already got. How do i worry you?**

**I dont really feel much like talking right now dude. I guess ill just talk to you again after the next letter.**

**Alfred jones**


	39. 20 October, 1943

_20 October 1943_

_Alfred,_

_Oh, really? Chocolate? I'll look forward to it. Shall I send you another comic then? They aren't much, and I have some leftover money. Tell the nurses to bugger off if they are bothering you. Really love, you don't need to put up with that, especially if it hurts you._ *clearly annoyed*

_Don't think like that, Jones. I will cease speaking with you of you do. They KNEW what they were getting into when they enlisted. They KNEW the risks, and they were fighting to protect something. You didn't blow up the plane, and you didn't kill them. Oh, darling, please, don't say such things...you still owe someone a kiss you know..._

_Tea and Scones...a fine name for a plane. Rather silly though, but charming. I'm flattered._

_Alfred, I expect you to come back to me an Ace. If you don't, I will be thoroughly disappointed._

_Well...I don't know. I'm just scared you won't come home... so many haven't...and I don't want you to be one of those...that don't..._

_Get well soon, darling._

_Arthur K._

_P.S. I'm sending your comic with this._

_Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars._

_Les Brown_


	40. October 31, 1943

**October 31, 1943**

**YOU SEND ME ANOTHER CAPTAIN AMERICA COMIC BOOK? DUDE! YOURE LIKE... THE AWESOMEST PERSON EVER!**

**HAPPY HALOWEEN DUDE! I never really got to dress up for it but i always wanted to and liked to see all the other kids dressing up and running around! I had a cowboy hat thoug so i always pretended that i was a cowboy! What do you do for haloween? Anything fun? Did you dress up at all when you were a kid? I bet you looked totally awesome in whatever you did dress up in do they do haloween in england? I really want some candy now though...**

**Im going to send that chocolate bar with this letter. Well actually its not the same chocolate bar because i ate that one because i couldnt let it get old and then go to waste! It had to be eaten so i decided to be the hero and do it. It was all for the better good dude and it had to be done.**

**But i cant just tell them to go away! Want if they start to think** *scribbles out* **figure out ***scratches out* **asume that i.. nevermind dude.**

**YOU CANT STOP TALKING TO ME WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? That totally uncool dude. I totally wont talk to you if you do that. It still should of been just me though.. im the pilot its my duty to make sure they all made it home and i failed. I know... and i still really do want to kis-***scrawls out*** do that... just... whats one persons life and kiss over several peoples?**

**The guys think that im crazy for wanting to name him ***scribble scribble scrawl out*** HER Tea and Scones but i think its totally awesome. Aint going to change it once i get the Mustang.**

**Dont worry dude! Im totally going to become the best ace out there! Theyre going to talk about me and Tea and Scones for year and years and years and years and wars to come and no fighter pilot is EVER going to ammount up to the name im goign to get myself! Im going to be in the history books dude. Hell im even going to be in kids texts books someday! Thats how awesome im going to be! You wont be disappointed one bit.**

**Dont worry dude. It totally has to be fate that i survived that crash. Im a hero, thats all there is to it. Im going to be the best out here and still make it home ***scribbles out* **back to you. Thats all there is to it dude.**

**Love,**

**A2C Alfred F. Jones**


	41. 7 November, 1943

_7 November 1943_

_Alfred,_

_I'm glad you liked the comic, the bloody things are rather hard to track down here in Britain..._

_Happy Halloween, Alfred. I never dressed up either. For Halloween I would usually focus on cursing my brothers, which I daresay was quite enjoyable. Halloween actually originated in Britain, love, only, back then, the didn't go asking for candy. They dressed up as witches, goblins, and ghouls, so that, on All Hallow's Eve, the monsters wouldn't recognize them as humans and therefore, wouldn't attack them. You American's are the one's that turned it into a candy holiday._

_Well, thank you for the chocolate regardless. Really, you are spoiling me, Alfred..._

_Alfred...I have no idea what they would assume if you told them to leave you be. Just tell them you're tired and they should go away._

_Jones, you're an idiot._

_Oh? What would they have called the plane? I rather like Tea and Scones._

_Maybe you should write a few of those books yourself._

_Fate, huh? I agree. It must be._

_Arthur K._

**_No one regards what is before his feet; we all gaze at the stars._**

**_Quintus Ennius_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the late posting, I had job interviews all day so I couldn't get this posted first thing in the morning as usual ^^;**_  
><em>**


	42. November 18, 1943

**November 18, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**Dude! The comic was awesome! Ive already read it like a thousand times and sleep with it under my pillow! Are they really that hard to find in england? That's totally stupid!**

**Hey dude why does your country have sooo many different names? I mean one dude here calls it the UK and you call it britain and I call it england and there are other names to! Its totally confusing! At least we just call the awesomeness that's America America or the USofA!**

**You never dressed up? How come? I can totally see you dressing up as a fairy when you were a little kid, wearing a skirt and wings and a magic wand and everything.***grinning his arse off on the other side of the paper* **or I guess you COULD have been a dude fairy in…tights or something. Like Peter Pan! You totally did didn't you? Or at least you WANTED to! Don't lie to me dude! I always wanted to be a super hero.**

**Of course we Americans changed haloween! We made it more AWESOME! Come on dude! Theres nothing epicer than going around and getting FREE CANDY. Dude. I totally want candy now. And dressing up to! Do you seriously believe in witches and goblins and gols then since you dress up to scare them away and do they still come around? …DUDE. NOBODY DRESSED UP HERE. DOES THAT MEAN THAT THE GHOSTS ARE GOING TO COME GET US? HOLY FUCK DUDE. THIS IS TOTALLY UNCOOL.**

**Yeah yeah I told them that I had a chick back home waiting for me so that made most of them leave me alone even though some of them kept coming onto me so I totally always pretended to be mentaly messed up or pretended to be aslep all the time! Im back in the barracks now which is awesome because I hated being stuck in the hospital! I started my Mustang training a couple of days ago to! Ive been flying the Vultee BT-13s for it and they said that im going to be in my Mustang in no time!**

**Who said that you don't need a bit of spoiling dude?**

**HOW COME IM AND IDIOT? IM TOTALLY NOT!**

**I don't know what they would of called her. I sort of stopped paying attention to them talking and just watched there mouthes move while thinking about some other stuff!**

**Why would I want to write a book? Thats no fun and boaring.**

**How come you just sign your letters with your name anymore?**

**A2C Alfred F. Jones**


	43. 25 November, 1943

_25 November 1943_

_Alfred,_

_Well it is a pro-american comic, Jones. Why would we sell it in large quantities here? Don't be ridiculous._

_It's not confusing at all. England refers only to the country of England. Whereas The United Kingdom and Britian refer to the British Isles. Two very different things, love. America has just as many, if not more, names._

_I told you, I was too busy cursing my brothers to bother with dressing in some infantile costume. I did dress up a couple of years though...maybe when you are back we can celebrate Halloween together and I'll dress up, special for you._

_You'll rot your teeth with all those candies. I wouldn't mind some candy either, but as it is, we don't have any here in Britian at the moment..._

_What does it matter if I do believe in them? It's perfectly normal to believe in something you interact with ever- _*scribbles all that out*

_Jones, you're a tosser._

_So are you flying the Mustang now? Or is it the Vulture...Vullie...er...Vulcan...?_

_I er...well...if you look at it that way...um...thank you..._

_Are so._

_You have the attention span of a squirrel, darling_

_How would you like me to sign my letters?_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_**The more you take responsibility for your past and present, the more you are able to create the future you seek.  
>-Anonymous<br>**_


	44. December 3, 1943

**December 3, 1943**

**Arthur,**

**Because America is the best and everybody loves Captain America! Besides he ends up with a british chick. I think thats pretty lucky dude right there.**

**What are you then because I always call you my***scratches out*** the british dude. Are you English then? Or…united kingdomian? Yeah but America is awesome! We're totally the greatest nation EVER!**

**I KNEW THAT YOU DID! What did you dress as? Was it a nurse? Dude. You should totally dress up as a nurse but wear a pink outfit and not a white one. But not in public. I mean not because I want to see it or anything or had any dreams about it while in the hospital or kept thinking about it or anything like that at all because I totally wouldn't that's crazy why would you think something like that? You must be crazy. Youll dress up for me? SPECIAL for me? As what? Tell me tell me tell me!**

**Dude. Heros don't rot out there teeth! My teeth are totally fine! Youll rot out your teeth with all of your tea all the time! You don't got ANY tea? Dude… that must be totally aweful…**

…**you believe in them? I know there are ghosts though. One totally tried stealing my burger the other day and I was toootally not amused by it dude. And I totaly wasn't scared by it either why are you thinking that? Im brave!**

**How come you think im a tosser? I don't toss at nighttime! I sprawl!**

**You mean a Vultee? The Vultee BT-13 Valients are our 'Basic-Trainers' and the Vultee is actually the last name of the dude that engineered these planes! Did you know that he even helped start the American Airlines? His name is jerry. I want to meet him someday.. it's a total genius! Im still in the BT right now doing my training but they say that I should complete the training this week and get to start flying the Mustangs by the start of next!**

**Dude! Squirles have totally long attention spans! Once when I was at the park when I was a kid there was this red squirl that was just following me all over and I thought was going to attack me because id try running towards it and it wouldn't run off and then id run away ***scribbles this out* **WALK away and it would follow me at full speed! I think squirls secretly eat humans.**

**What? Psh. Theres not anyways I want you to sign your letters. Psssh whatre you talking about I was totally just saying or asking or whatever dude**

**A2C Alfred f. Jones**

**PS. Here is a drawing of the BT so that you know what it looks like and on the back of this letter I drew a picture of the control panel for you.**

**PPS. I missed the post today but ill totally get this out to you tomorrow.**

**December 4, 1943**

**Did you hear about the attack in Italy? The fucking Nazis did an air raid on Italy and hit one of our cargo ships…that was carrying mustard gas….. dude… oh. And have you heard of Edward Murrow? He did his first radio broadcast last night and youd probably like it since I guess he tell the whole truth and doesn't sugar coat things…**

**A2C Jones**


	45. 12 December, 1943

_12 December, 1943_

_Hello poppet,_

_It's almost Christmas...I'm not entirely sure what to get for you though. But don't worry, I will think of something._

_What does him ending up with a British woman have to do with anything?_

_I'm English, Alfred..._

_I dressed as a vampire one year, and a detective the other. And there was that one year I got drunk and dressed as an Angel..._

_...you're peculiar._

_There is NOTHING WRONG WITH DRINKING TEA, YOU DOLT!_

_...I do believe in them._

_That's good to know, I'll keep it in mind._

_A Vultee...oh did he? That's rather interesting. So by this time, you should be in the Mustang. You said in a previous letter you didnt want a...wingman? Is that still the case now?_

_Jones...you are paranoid...red squirrels are darling little things._

_Love,_  
><em>Arthur Kirkland<em>

_P.S. I heard...but...didn't Italy surrender? Edward Murrow? I will try to catch his next broadcast._

_P.P.S. I had a nightmare...come home soon._


	46. December 19, 1943

**December 19, 1943**

**Artie,**

**Dude... I totally almost forgot all about Christmas! Is it really december alreadY? I mean I totally knew that dude but i forgot because its so easy to loose track of time here because the days to by so fast and we dont always have calanders around here and stuff so its hard to keep track.**

**You dont have to send me anything! I totally understand dude! I know what i want to send you but i dont know if ill be able to find it at all around here to send to you so i might not get it to you in time for Christmas but ill try to!**

**It has to do with EVERYTHING dude! Dont you get it?**

**Dude... you dressed as a VAMPIRE?Thats totally helarious! How come you were that did you make fake fangs? Do you have any pictures of any of those costumes you should send them to me because that sounds adorable ***crosses out adorable***cute** *scribbles out* **nice. I especaly want to see the one of you as a angel! You should dress like that one day when i get home!**

**Teas just weird dude... coffees the best!**

**Dude! Ok. Im going to send you something but you have to be super careful with it and promise to give it back to me when i get back from the war because its important to me and it was hard for me to get it! They put this out every month for the people that work at the Vultee factories and its hard to get your hands on if your just a pilot. But it should at least let you know a little bit more about the planes so that you arent all freaked out like a fraidey cat all the time!**

**Yep! Im in my Mustang now! Im actually getting the noseart done on it tomorrow ill send a sketch of what it looks like to you with this letter and then ill try to get a picture of it when its done! I designed it myself! No i dont want a wingman at all.**

**No! Squirls are evil! How can you think theyre darling?**

**Love,**

**A2C Alfred F. Jones**

**PS: i dont know dude italys always changing its mind. Its totally confusing. And yeah edward murrow, listen to him sometime.**

**PPS: what was your nightmare about?**

**PPPS: You signed it as love~**


	47. Christmas, 1943

_25 December 1943_

_Alfred,_

_Happy Christmas, my dear. I have your present packaged with this letter. Some scones, and fresh coffee, since I know you love it. Along with a new sweater and some Christmas photos of my family and I. I hope your Christmas was wonderful. Happy Christmas, love._

_Don't I get what?_

_Oh shut it! Of course I had fangs. But no photos, no. I still have the Angel costume..._

_Bollocks, tea is better._

_It's..rather interesting...and very informative. How did you get it? And why don't pilots get any? I was flipping through the pages this morning._

_Okay. I'm looking forward to seeing it. What happens to your plane after the war ends?_

_I feed them nuts every afternoon in Hyde Park._

_Happy Christmas love, enjoy your presents,_  
><em>Arthur Kirkland<em>

_P.S. I don't want to talk about it._

_P.P.S. ...belt it, Jones..._

_**At Christmas play and make good cheer, for Christmas comes but once a year.**  
><em>

...

Letters cross each other in the mail

...

**December 25, 1943**

**Artie!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I havent gotten anything from you since my last letter but i decided that id send you a letter for Christmas anyways!**

**I dont have much time to write to you right now because i have to get to drill but the post is going out like.. super early and i wanted to get something out to you today so merry Christmas!**

**I havent been able to find much around here for you that youd like since i dont think youd like dirty old military stuff. Heres a Hershey's chocolate bar and a box of Lucky Strikes. I remember how much you like to smoke even though i totally wish youd stop because it aint good for you. And then here's a picture of Tea and Scones and me with her wearing the sweater you gave me last year! And some other random pictures that have been taken. They did give me a wingman after all from some country... I cant remember what its called but its from north of America I think. His name is like... Mark? Mal? Marvin? Marcus? I dont know, something like that...**

**Gotta go! HOPE YOU HAVE A AWESOME DAY!**

**Love you,  
>A2C Alfred F. Jones<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I actually have the nose art for _Tea and Scones_ drawn up and will be posting it once I finish drawing the Mustang/have time between school and work. I'll post a direct link to it here once it's complete. ^^


	48. 2 January, 1944

_2 January 1944_  
><em>Hello poppet,<em>

_Bloody hell, this New Years was awful. I STILL have a headache. My brothers insisted I go to the pub with them and find a few girls to dance with. I stayed at the bar._

_How was yours? Are you even allowed to drink on base? You being a pilot and all..._

_Ah, anyway. Did you enjoy your Christmas? No injuries? I hope you like your blanket._

_I'm sorry to keep this so short...but I'm still hungover and should really get some sleep...perhaps I will add more to this later..._

_Love,_  
><em>Arthur Kirkland<em>

**_Let freedom never perish in your hands. _**

**_~Joseph Addison_**


	49. January 8, 1944

**January 8, 1944**

**You went out on new years eve with them? You didnt dance with any of them or kiss any chicks or anything at midnight did you because i mean its not like i care dude. Why would i care? What did you do at the bar?**

**I hope your headache is gone now dude cause headaches arent fun. Did you know that ive never been drunk before? The dudes here think thats totally weird and tried getting me drunk the other day but i wouldnt because i dont want to screw up my chance of getting to fly Mustangs and i didnt want to accidentaly say anything that id regret.**

**We are allowed to drink a bit, just arent supposed to get drunk at all. Theres a little bar type thing here on base that we frequent alot. im actualy here right now writing this because this is the only place around here with music and a radio.**

**Christmas was ok I guess. Totally would have been better if I was in London or whatever and we could have maybe gotten together if you weren't to busy with your family. I hope you didnt get in to many fights with your brothers this time. I use the blanket all the time totally love it dude.**

**Ive gotta go we're being briefed on a new mission and I cant miss the meeting. Just wanted to write to you since i got the letter today.**

**Love,**

**A2C Alfred f. Jones**

**PS: miss you**


	50. 16 January, 1944

_16 January 1944_  
><em>Darling,<em>

_Of course I went out for New Years, why wouldn't I? I shared a dance with a lovely young girl. Her brother was giving me a cold stare the entire time, I think he was Swiss. Before you get upset, however, she asked me, and how could I say no? It would be like coming across a hungry kitten and leaving it to starve. It was one dance and nothing more. No kisses either. I had a few glasses of rum and bourbon, for you. Perhaps next year I can greet the new year with a kiss..._

_No, headaches are never fun, but rather unavoidable when you've been drinking. Rather difficult to get away from, as well, I'm afraid. That aside, I'm glad you didn't do any drinking. I don't want you to loose your dreams to a bottle. What were you afraid of saying?_

_There is alway's next Christmas, dear. Just be sure to come home to me. My family knows about you, and my brothers are looking forward to meeting you. I warn you now, they are all assholes. We only fought a LITTLE. Three or four times each day...my poor mum..._

_Good luck with your mission, ducky. I look forward to your next letter._

_Love,_

_Artie_

_P.S. Time makes the heart grow fonder, I miss you too._

_P.P.S. I've included some photos from New Years. Don't laugh at me._

**_It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are._**  
><strong><em>-E. E. Cimmings<em>**


	51. January 27, 1944

**January 27, 1944**

**Artie,**

**I thought you said that you didnt dance with nobody! But yuo actually did? What else did you do with her when she was there i mean if her brother was glaring the whole time i guess thats totally fine what would i swiss dude be doing in england during the war instead of staying in the saftey of switzerland you were in england werent you? I really hoped that you wouldnt kiss anybody and was worried about it. ***crosses out worried part*** I mean i wasnt WORRIED or anything... that would be totally weird. Yeah. Who do you want to kiss next new year? Sorry that i guess nobody wanted to kiss you this time or whatever dude. The only chicks around here are really just the freaky ass nurses and i dont want to kiss none of them so i didnt want to kiss anybody here either.**

**Dont drink so much dude! Not if it gives you a headache. Besides people always do stupid stuff when drunk so you totally shouldnkt drink to much espicialy since it gives you a headache. What do you mean you dont want me to lose my dreams to a bottle? Umm... i just dont want to say anything about.. uhhh... you want me to be honest dude? I dont want the other dudes to know that i think im in love with somebody and i dont want them to know who it is and stuff... ***last sentence is scribbled out and then re-written several times*

**I still have the pictures that you gave me last year. I keep one of them with me at times and never go anywhere without it. Well. I leave the good one in my private stuff when its raining really hard because i dont want it getting all wet and ruined because id totally hate that... what...does your family know about me? They want to meet me? What did they say about me? I totally do feel sorry for your mom... how many brothers do you have again? Just one sister, right?**

**Why did you call me ducky? Youve done that before but i dont get it is it some english thing? Im not saying that i dont like it because i do i just dont get it.**

**Sorry this letter took so long to reply. Things have been seriously crazy around here and there really isnt much time for anything but fighting and practicing... and when were not doing that its just eat what little food weve got and then sleep and maybe shower if we can. The stress is really starting to get to me and i dont like it dude...seriously wish you were near here...**

**Got another mission tomorrow. Take care of yourself and dont work your students to hard dude.**

**A2C Alfred F. Jones**

**PPS. How come would i laugh at you? I really like the pictures and aint ever going to get rid of them.**


	52. 4 February, 1944

_4 February, 1944_

_Alfred,_

_My car died. What the bloody hell do I do know? I suppose I would have to take the Tube...are you a good mechanic? I'll have to look under the bonnet when I have time, figure out what's wrong..._

_Yes, I was in England. And don't be worried, I didn't kiss anyone this year, but I would like a certain blonde American to kiss me next year. Perhaps you can help me with that one, hm? Francis tried to kiss me, so it's not as if NO ONE wanted to, you prat. I can find a lover quite easily if I wanted to!_

_You're in love? With whom? Well I suppose it's none of my concern...good luck, then._

_Do you still? And you keep it with you at that? You cant see it, but I can't stop smiling here. They saw the photos you've given me. Fiona likes you, she said you're handsome. Mother thinks so as well. She also wants to know why you aren't married yet. I have four brothers._

_It's a pet name, think nothing of it._

_I'm just glad you replied, love. I'm sending tea and scones._

_Oh poppet, can you come home at all? You've been gone for so long..._

_You take care, Alfred._

_Love you,_

_Arthur Kirkland_


	53. February 10, 1944

**February 10, 1944  
><strong>

**Artie,**

**Dude. Seriously? I'll totally fix it for ya when I come back! I'm awesome with engines! Espcialy airplane ones but im awesome with trucks to. i worked on a ranch once for an old man and was always fixing his Ford for him. Youll take the tube? What the hell is that? Dont you mean hood?**

**Thats good that you didnt kiss noone. Havent you heard about the diseases going around from people kissing? Yeah. It aint good. Guess theres a gain of chicks going through england trying to make guys kiss them so that they can make them sick and either kill them or turn them into rabbits. Its pretty bad. I wouldnt go kissing nobody if i were you. ...oh, theres sombody you want to kiss you? i thought you said that you didnt along with none of those chicks... francis is probably one of them so watch out... go get your lover then or whatever. Didnt say that you couldnt find one dude.**

**I guess it doesnt matter who it is anymore.**

**Why wouldnt i keep them with me? Why are you smiling? I just hadnt found anybody that i wanted to marry yet thats why.  
><strong>

**Oh... you british dudes have weird pet names... we only have names like sweetheart and honey and dear and stuff like that.  
><strong>

**Dude. I totally ate the scones in Tea and Scones! Heres a new picture of me with her with all of her noseart done and that dude from...uhh.. canadia?  
><strong>

**Not until the wars over. Ill be back as soon as i can though if you still want me what with that chick or whatever...**

**A2C Alfred F. Jones**


	54. 8, 12, & 14 February, 1944

_8 February 1944_  
><em>Alfred,<em>  
><em>Thank you, but Francis and I managed to get it working again. The Tube is the Underground Rails. It's mostly used as bomb shelters at the moment though...<em>

_I've no idea what you are talking about...what diseases? You're making that up. I don't get along with those women, they aren't the ones I am interested in. ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I WOULD JUST BED WHOMEVER? YOU'RE A RIGHT BLOODY BASTARD, ALFRED F. JONES!_

_10 February 1944_  
><em>Alfred F. Jones,<em>  
><em>I hate you.<em>

_14 February 1944_  
><em>Alfred,<em>  
><em>It's Valentines Day...I would send you chocolates but they aren't available. So I decided to send some essentials you might need instead, socks, toothpaste, soap and the like. I found another comic book as well.<em>

_I do want you. So come home soon, pet._

_With love,_  
><em>Arthur Kirkland<em>


	55. February 24, 1944

**February 24, 1944**

**...what? why dude i didnt do anything wrong at all! Fine... ill quit writing you...**


	56. 3 March, 1944

_3 March 1944  
>Alfred,<em>

_What? Why would you do a thing like that? Alfred, I enjoy your letters more than anything. You didn't really think I would hate you, would you?_

_Oh poppet, I'm sorry...how can I make it up to you?_

_With love,_

_Arthur Kirkland_


	57. March 8, 1944

**March 8, 1944**

**...then how come you said that you hate me dude? I dont get it what made you say that i didnt say anything at all to make you hate me...i just dont like that you found sombodyelse that you like and wanted to kiss on new years and stuff...not that i care about that at all.**

**Tell me who it is? I might know her if she's american..**

**AFJ**


	58. 16 March, 1944

_16 March 1944_

_Oh Alfred, you silly little fool...I don't hate you. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I was just upset that you would think I would hop into bed with anyone. It wasn't a rational statement._

_I'm terrified to put this to paper, because I don't know if these letters are read beforehand, but, Alfred, darling, I love you. Not some imaginary girl I met on New Years, not Francis, no one but you. I wanted your kiss on New Years, and I want you when you come back._

_I hope I didn't interpret your words the wrong way. I assumed, I hope correctly, that you want the same._

_Love,_  
><em>A. Kirkland<em>


	59. April 25, 1944

**April 25, 1944**

**Dear Arthur ***heavily scratches name out*** Artie,**

**Sorry for not writing for a long time! Weve been totally crazy around here and keep getting attacked and then we keep attacking and then they attack some more and then we had to move bases and then its just been crazy and your letter got held up and only just got to me. I was getting totally worried because i thought that you hated me and that was why you werent writing me back.**

**GUESS WHAT! IM AN ACE NOW! I DID IT! Im the youngest one ever to! isnt that awsome? This has been the best week ever! I got that AND the letter from you!**

**...Do you seriously mean it? You arent pulling my leg or nothing or one of your brothers didnt write that as a prank on you did they? Fuck dude. I hope it wasnt. If it was youre probably going to hate me after this letter and wont talk to me but it doesnt matter anyway cause i just want to tell you. and i never thought that youd sleep with just anybody.**

**When i told you that i thought that i was in love with somebody i was lying. I know that im in love with somebody. And thats you. i dunno how you couldve ever thought it could be anybody else dude. All i know is that i think of you all the time and that whenever i sleep, i dont have nightmares like the rest of the dudes. I just think about you. i never take off the locket you gave me except for showers. I even drink tea sometimes when its around for you. and i dont even really like the stuff. I even named my Mustang for you. which is like... the best thing a pilot like me could ever do for anybody...**

**Oh and HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY DUDE! Seriously dont got time or anywhere to go to find anything to get and send you... but if you want me ***scribbles out* **an american ***scrawls out*** dude. I cant say it without making me sound like some chick that goes and watches those romance movies at the theater. But if you want me or my heart or whatever you want meto say youcanhave it for yourbirthdayand forever. ***hurriedly scrawls this paragraph with a bright red face before shoving it into and envelope and then racing it to the mail before changing his mind in sending it.*

**Love,**

**Ace Alfred F. Jones**


	60. April 28, 1944

**April 28, 1944**

**Oh fuck, Artie. I just heard about the blitz type attack that hit London… Are you ok? Fuck. Dude. If you aren't ok… dude. Those damn krauts. Youd better be ok. You cant be dead or anything like that right after I told you. Dude. You cant be dead now. I love you so much. I dontknow what id do without you. Youd better as hell be alive.**

**Alfred**


	61. 26 March  5 May

_26 March 1944_

_Fiona isn't waking up, she's alive...for now... Angus lost two fingers. Peter's leg is broken, and Mum is in shock. They say the death count is into the hundreds...they are expecting another attack tonight...I don't know if this letter will get to you, or if the post is even still running. A bomb landed two houses over, Fiona was there, playing Bridge with her friend. Peter and Angus were playing outside._

_I was inside, mending one of Peters coats. That boy is so rowdy...Alfred I don't know what to do! I don't want to live through the Blitz again, the first time was horrible enough! I wish I could just go to where you are and just curl up in your arms and sleep! Just sleep until this wretched war is over! Why did this have to happen? I'm so scared, I'm so bloody terrified..._

_Just please come home, and we can dance, and dance, and dance until this horrible world ends..._

* * *

><p>Arthur's March 26 letter reached Alfred in the same mail call as the one written on the second of May.<p>

* * *

><p><em>2 May 1944<em>

_Alfred,_

_So you're an Ace now? I'm happy for you, darling, and I'm relieved. I'm relieved that you love me too. When this war ends, let's go to America. After all this, I just want a quiet life._

_Fiona hasn't woken up, but she's stabilized. Angus is acting like a right bloody arse, pretending to be a ruddy war hero over his fingers. He said, "I've never really liked having ten fingers, eight suit me much better." The idiot. Peter is healing fine as well, he still has his cast but the doctor said he'll be just fine, and should be able to walk on his own in a couple of months. Francis and I were hit by some shrapnel, my shoulder and his leg. We're fine though. So don't worry._

_I miss you terribly. Be safe, and win this war._

_Love,_  
><em>A. Kirkland<em>

_P.S. I still wear your little silver cross, too._


	62. May 11, 1944

**May 11, 1944**

**THANK GOD. Artie... I was so fucking worried about you... im just glad youre still alive... i dont care if all of london was destroyed. Just a long as youre still around... has fiona woken up yet?**

**Its ok dude.. you dont have to live through it. Im going to find a way to come back to you. i dont care what happens dude i gotta get back to you. im not going to let anybody hurt you. im going to take you far away from europe and this stupid war to someplace where we can do nothing but just dance all the time and you can nit and cook and garden and that weird stuff you like. Well take your cat with us to.**

**Why were you with francis? Just keep yourself safe for a little bit longer..i just need a little bit more time to be able to come back to you.**

**Love,**

**Ace Alfred F. Jones**


	63. 20 May, 1944

_20 May 1944_  
><em>My darling,<em>

_No, she hasn't, but the doctors say she is doing well...well enough at any rate, considering..._

_Anyway, I miss you. I want you home, and I want you to take me to America with you. New York, California, Nebraska...somewhere peaceful. I can't wait for that day...AND WHAT I DO ISN'T WEIRD! IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL TO KNIT AND COOK AND GARDEN, YOU BLOODY MUPPET!_

_I've known Francis a very long time, Alfred. I can't even remember a time I didn't know him. In times like these it's imperative that one keeps family and friends close. When France fell, I pulled some strings and brought him to England. He teaches French at the University. He's a prat, but I'm happy he's alive._

_You need to keep yourself alive too, love, I won't forgive you if you don't. ...I...love you..._

_Patiently waiting,_  
><em>A. Kirkland<em>

_P.S. -photograph enclosed-_


	64. 13 June July 1, 1944

Look, it's a loooong awaited update. I'm so sorry for the delay, life has been crazy for both of us as of late, and it's hard to find time to sit down and write. Please enjoy and don't hate us~

* * *

><p><em>13 June 1944<em>

_Alfred,_

_It's been almost a month since I sent my last letter and I am getting kind of worried, you usually would have replied by now._

_Write me back._

_A. Kirkland._

* * *

><p><em>1 July 1944<em>

Alfred,

_Where are you? Are you okay? Did something happen and you can't write for some reason? Oh God, the silence is killing me Alfred! I have these horrible thoughts and ideas that something has happened to you. Please, darling, I'm imploring you. Write me back! Anything. Just let me know you are okay! A mere word will work miracles on my nerves, please Alfred!_


End file.
